hack RZ
by Azino-haru
Summary: 4 years after the events of ".hack Link", a new set of heros must find out the events of the past 14 years hidden within "The World".
1. Chapter 1

**.//hack R.Z**

**Chapter 1: First Log In**

"Big brother," his sister yelled going up the stairs.

"What?" he said waking up from a nap.

"Something came in the mail for you," she said holding a big box.

"Let me see," he said sitting up, "it is from CC corp." His sister gave him the box that he soon opened after.

"Isn't that the head gear and controller for the game 'The World,'" his sister said.

"It is, wait what is this," he said picking up a letter that he then read aloud.

Dear user,

We would like to congratulate you for winning our contest. We give you this free headgear and controller for the game 'The World.' As an added bonus we are giving you a free subscription to 'The World' and when you enter your email address, we give you an extra class for an Adept Rogue class beyond the 4 point limit. If you do not wish to be this class you can still use the other gifts we gave you. Best wishes to you in 'The World.'

From CC corp.

"Wow. That is a great gift. Didn't you use to play 'The World?'" his sister asked?

"I use to play," he said looking away.

"Why did you stop?" his sister asked.

"I... I don't want to talk about it," he said looking away from his sister.

"It would be nice to see you playing again," his sister said.

"I guess you're right," he said looking at his computer, "Alright, I will."

After an hour of installing 'The World' he started creating his character. "What class will I be?" he asked himself. His eyes drifted to the letter. "An Adept Rough, that shall be my class," he said to himself picking the Adept Rogue class. The screen pulled up a class chose screen. He picked a Twin Blade as a start class and then an Edge Punisher class as first job extension, the next extension he picked was a Blade Brandier class. A new screen popped up it said bounds class, and at the bottom it said that this extra class will be unlocked once the final job extension has been reached. He then picked the Steam Gunner for a bonus class.

"Now what to make what he looks like." he said. He put him in a white cloth shirt that split off near the bottom of his stomach and a pair of white light armored pants with white light weight shoes. He gave him blue hair with silver lines down it. The hair was combed in the front and spiked in the back. He then put a crescent moon under both his eyes.

"Now for the name," he said to himself. He typed in the name Azino. And he then hit enter and all the character was created.

Azino took his first steps into 'The World' he was in the root town Mac Anu.

"A lot has changed sense I last played" Azino said out loud. He took a few steps in the Mac Anu that was new to him. He was then pushed down by a character that came to the root town.

"Ow, that hurt" Azino said getting up and looking at the character that bumped in to him.

"I'm sorry I just logged in for the first time." she said. The character was a Harvest Cleric with yellow and green clothes, high rise boots; a green oval hat with yellow tinsel off one said and had white hair.

"It is my first time logging in too." Azino said standing up, "My name is Azino, what is yours?"

"It is Chibisera" the Harvest Cleric said standing up.

"How about we make a party?" Azino asked.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea." Chibisera said. They then exchanged member addresses.

"Looks like you could use one more party member Adept Rogue," a voice said. Azino looked to where the voice came from. A black Edge Punisher with black hair was standing in the shadows.

"The more the better." Azino said happily.

"Here," the Edge Punisher said.

"Okay, let's head to an area," Azino said.

"Let's go to 'Hidden Madden's Twin Moons,'" the Edge Punisher said

The three warped to the area. It was a grass field in under a crescent moon. The Area was a level one, best for noobies like Azino and Chibisera.

"Wow, a lot has changed sense R.1," Azino said in aw.

"A R.1 player. So you don't know about R.Z do you?" the Edge Punisher said.

"No. I don't," Azino said.

"What about PKers?" the Edge Punisher said behind Azino.

"Wait, you're a....." Azino said before being cut by the Edge Punisher's sword.

"That's right, I am a PKer!" the Edge Punisher gloated. "Now I'll PK your friend here."

Azino's screen on his headgear went black.

"I... I was PKed and right after I started," Azino said. "And now Chibisera is next. I want to save her."

"Young child of Moganna, your heart tells me that you wish to protect those close to you, but not only them but everyone in our world," A voice said. A girl with lavender hair a white dress and a pale face. "I shall grant you a gift. The power of the 4 other guardian of this world, please be the 5th guardian of our world," she said as she placed here hand on his right wrist. A bracelet appeared as she lifted her hand away.

"Thank you; tell me, what is your name?" Azino asked.

"My name is...." she said giving him a kiss.

"Prepare to be PKed!" the Edge Punisher yelled at Chibisera.

"AHHHHH!" Chibisera yelled. Azino suddenly appeared blocking the Edge Punisher's sword with one of his twin blades.

"I thought I PKed you," the Edge Punisher said.

"You did, but Aura saved me," Azino said.

"You talking about the goddess of light?" the Edge Punisher said backing off.

"Aura?" Chibisera said looking at Azino under the crescent moon.

"Yes, Aura saved me. She told me to become the 5th guardian of our world," Azino said.

"Goddess or no goddess, I'll PK you again and again!" the Edge Punisher yelled charging at Azino.

"AHHHH!" Chibisera yelled.

"COME FORTH, MY EPITAPH!" Azino yelled calling forth his epitaph.

"Your Avatar is, the Terror of Death, SKEITH!" The Edge Punisher said backing off again.

"This is the power of the 3rd guardian is the avatar Skeith," Azino said.

"No. I have to get away!" the Edge Punisher said running away.

"Someone who hurt the innocent and then runs away when faced with a challenge dose not deserves to be in our world." Azino said charging the data drain.

"No don't!" the Edge Punisher yelled looking back.

"To protect our world, I erase you." Azino said firing the data drain. The Edge Punisher was hit with the data drain. The data drain ripped him data fragment by fragment till the bare code was left. The code faded shortly after. Azino returned back to his PC form.

"Azino," Chibisura said in aw.

"Chibisera," Azino said.

"Yes? Chibisera asked.

"Let's go back to the root town," Azino said holding out his left hand and smiling.

"Let's go," Chibisera said taking his hand.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**.//hack R.Z**

**CHAPETER 2: A NEW PARTY MEMBER**

A week has past since the first day Azino and Chibisera had first logged in to 'The World' R.Z.

Azino had just logged in after he got out of school that day.

"Did you hear about that PKer?" A random player asked another player.

"No, what happened?" The other player asked in a reply.

"I hear he was banned off 'The World,'" the random player said.

"I guess CC corp is starting to brake down on PKers," the other player said.

"It has been a week and I have grown 14 levels since that day. But it was my fault that I banned him," Azino said to himself. Chibisera logged on straight after he said that.

"Azino, are you okay?" she asked.

Azino snapped back into the world from his thought.

"I'm fine, so where are we going today," Azino said quickly and happily.

"Well there is a spring area that just opened up. How about we go there?" Chibisera asked in a peppy way.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea," Azino said.

"But it is a flower garden so there are now monsters," Chibisera said in a reply.

"It would be a nice change of pace," Azino said.

"Okay, the Keywords are Eternal Blooming Gardens," Chibisera said. They then formed a party.

"Okay to Eternal Blooming Gardens," Azino said putting in the Keywords.

Azino and Chibisera arrived in a field of flowers as far as the eye could see.

"Wow, I heard this place was beautiful, but this is far beyond what I thought," Chibisera said looking at all the flowers.

"Roses, Violets, Apple Blossoms, Carnations, Zinnia, and Honeysuckles." Azino said picking a honeysuckle from the area.

"Honeysuckles? Why was that the last one you said?" chibisera asked.

"A girl that was my friend before she moved away when I was 7 told me that Honeysuckles mean something." Azino said looking at the flower.

"What do they mean?" Chibisera asked.

"They mean..... Devoted affection" Azino said.

Chibisera gasped after hearing that. "Is that so?" she said bright red.

"Yeah." Azino replied with a short answer. They both stood there in silent for awhile.

"So you remember me after 10 years, just from a flower?" a voice said. Azino gasped and looked straight were he heard the voice. A white Blade Brandier with short silver hair with suns under her eyes was standing there holding a honeysuckle. Azino almost burst into tears after seeing here. "Have you been taking care of him while I was gone." she said.

"You... You came back." Azino said as he then started to run to her. He stopped right in front of her.

"Still using that name I gave to you isn't you." she asked.

"Yeah. I am, are you using the one I gave to you?" Azino asked in a reply.

"Lunasakura, I have always used to remember you." she replied to him.

"I'm happy to hear that." Azino said with tears rolling down his eyes.

"You always did love the crescent moon didn't you, Azino?" Lunasakura asked with a smile, placing her hand on his face wiping away some of the tears.

"I always thought of how it shows the sun as moonlight." Azino said holding her hand.

"You have grown in 10 years, haven't you?" Lunasakura said.

"Even know we have not seen the others face in that time, I know I have grown, and so have you." Azino said.

"You have always had a gentle heart, and it is even showing now." Lunasakura said.

"All because you acted like a big sister to me." Azino said.

"He really loves her," Chibisera said to herself turning around. Azino and Lunasakura heard the shot from a steam gunner in Chibisera direction. A black Steam Gunner with red hair.

"Number 98 in this area," the black Steam Gunner said. Chibisera PC began to fade. Azino was standing in shock. "Now for number 99" the Steam Gunner said shooting at and PKing Lunasakura. Azino could only watch in shock.

"You... you PKed them," Azino said in shock.

"Yeah so," the Steam Gunner said "Now you will be my 100th PK in this area."

Azino's eyes flooded with tears. "You took them from me," he said.

"Now prepare to be PKed," the Steam Gunner said pointing his gun at Azino. He shot a bullet at Azino which he blocked with a single twin blade. The Steam Gunner shot 2 more shots. Azino guarded the too and move forward. He then shot 5 bullets Azino continued to block them all and continued to move for word.

"You took them away from me, now I well take my rage out on YOU!" Azino said in raged. He dashed forward pulling out his other twin blade.

"Get back," the Steam Gunner said firing 10 shots. Azino guarded each shot on after another.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Azino yelled out. He uses a skill trigger to attack the Steam Gunner and yelled out "Sparrow Counter!" attacking the Steam Gunner with a combo of ground to air attacks. Azino had a 'Quick Charge" attached to his equipment to shorten the wait time to use another skill. He used another skill trigger after his wait time was done. "Sword Dance!" he yelled using a combo of strikes.

"You think I am done for after that," the Steam Gunner said, "Come here, my avatar!" The Steam Gunner called forth a bird-like avatar.

"I'll show you who is done for!" Azino said glaring at the Steam Gunner's avatar; he covered his right eye with his right hand. "COME HERE, MY EPITAPH, SKEITH!" Azino took the form of his avatar pulling out a scythe.

"So it is an avatar fight I see, let's fight." the Steam Gunner said.

Azino charged straight in with his scythe. He got three strikes in before being blown back by the wing of the bird. The bird sent 4 bursts of wind as sharp as knives, but Skeith dashed out of the way. Skeith shot data clusters at his opponent stunning him. He then dashed forward and dished out strike after strike with his scythe. Skeith was blown back by a gust of wind again. The bird grabbed Skeith by the shoulders had rammed him along the data steam. Skeith then broke free Skeith dashed up and landed the last strike, breaking the protection shield around the opponent's avatar. Skeith's bracelet appeared on his right hand. He loaded up the data drain. His opponent sent wave of large winds at Skeith to stop the data drain, but Skeith eluded them all and fired the data drain. The data drain ripped the bird avatar data fragment by data fragment till the PC was left.

"Don't data drain me again," the Steam Gunner pleaded. Azino retuned to his PC form again. He walked up to the Steam Gunner by the shirt.

"If is see you PK again, I will not hold back," Azino said throwing the Steam Gunner to the ground. The Steam Gunner logged out of the area. Azino picked up a honeysuckle from the ground. Lunasakura and Chibisera logged back in to the area.

"Azino," they both said.

"It is good to see you again," Azino said smelling. They both ran up to him. Lunasakura gave her member address to Azino.

"Let's go back to the root town," Azino said.

"Okay," they both said. They all logged out for the night.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**.//hack R.Z.**

**CHAPTER 3: LOST GROUNDS**

Azino had just got on to his desktop on the weekend after everything was done. He then saw he had a new email. He opened the email that had an unknown sender, it said:

If you want to know about the power you hold, come to the Hulle Granz Cathedral. The keywords are 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground'. Come alone.

"The Hulle Granz Cathedral, I feel like I heard that before. Anyway I will go there to find out the power I hold." Azino said after he closed the email. He logged into the world and stood at Mac Anu. He turned to the gate and put in the keywords 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground'. He warped to the Hulle Granz Cathedral. He walked trough the big cathedral doors. He looked around and walked to the alter. He looked at all the chains around the area.

"So you came to the lost grounds I told you to come to." A male voice said. Azino looked at the doors were the voice came from. A red Adept Rogue with red hair was in the doorway.

"You're the one who sent me the email?" Azino asked.

"Your right there, I sent you the email. So I know about your bracelet and about Skeith." the Adept Rogue said.

"You know about my bracelet and Skeith? Who are you?" Azino asked.

"I do know about them, and my name is Hikaze, the burning wind of the Demon Palace." The Adept Rogue said.

"Demon Palace? You mean the arena?" Azino asked.

"You're a smart one for some one how has only been on for a week," Hikaze said walking to Azino.

"How do you know I have only been on for a week?" Azino asked.

"I have been watching you since you first came to our world. I chose to watch you to see if you could find 'Her', and you did." Hikaze said.

"'Her'? Who is 'her'?" Azino asked puzzled.

"She is the one who gave you the item you know wear on your right wrist." Hikaze said.

"Aura?" Azino asked to know if it her.

"You are a smart one. I want to see her, Aura, goddess of light and one who holds our world together," Hikaze said.

"What do you want with Aura? Azino asked putting his hands behind his back.

"I want to know the truth of our world, and beyond it. And don't even try to pull out you twin blades, with out any job extinctions, you have know hope of being me, I could PK you right know right where stand and you don't have any skill with your Epitaph so don't think you can beat me." Hikaze said.

"How would you know?" Azino said.

"Because you are not the only one with an Epitaph," Hikaze said.

"What?" Azino said in shock.

"I also have one of them. There are 8 Epitaphs in all. You have the first, Skeith, the Terror of Death. The others are Innis, The Mirage of Deceit, Magus, The Propagation, Fidchell, The Prophet, Gorre, The Machinator, Macha, The Temptress, Tarvos, The Avenger, and last is Corbenik, The Rebirth." Hikaze said.

"Then which of them are you?" Azino demanded to know.

"You will see when we fight at the Demon Palace finals. So you need to grow more first and if I am right you already have two other Epitaphs with you. But I might be wrong and they are normal players." Hikaze said about to leave the area. "Oh, look out for Cubia; if you see it without the power of all the Epitaphs, you have no chance at winning." He then left the area with those final words.

"I am not the only Epitaph user; I need to gain the power to control the Epitaph I have so I must obtain the others. And Chibisera and Lunasakura might be Epitaph users; I guess I'll go to the root town now." Azino said as he then warped back to Mac Anu. He logged out shortly after.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: GORRE

Azino logged on to his desktop after the day that he met Hikaze. He saw he that he had a new email. The email was from Hikaze. He opened the email. The email said:

If you want to find the other 6 Epitaph users, look for them in root towns. Look for more Lost Grounds; they may have the truth to you bracelet and Epitaph.

"I will find the other Epitaph users and the truth about the bracelet," Azino said closing the email. He then logged into 'The World'. Azino arrived in Mac Anu. He looked around Mac Anu from the chaos gate to the back alleys. He gave up a search after an hour and sat down and closed on the other side of the walkway from the quest shop.

"Come on sis," a male child's voice said.

"No! I don't want to do that quest!" a female voice said. Azino opened his eyes. He saw a boy and girl who characters' how took the age of 10.

There characters' looked almost perfectly alike. The boy had combed blond hair under a red rain hat and wore a blue elementary school uniform. The girl had spiked blond hair under a blue rain hat and a red elementary school uniform.

"Come on sis, you said I can pick the next quest," the boy said.

"Fine! Just find someone," the girl said.

"How about him?" the boy said pointing at Azino.

"Fine! Ask him," the girl said. The boy walked up to Azino shy-like.

"Umm. Would you umm like to go a quest with me and my sister." the boy said.

"Sure, why not. I could use a break from my search," Azino said standing up.

"Really? Thank you," the boy said happily.

"So, did he agree?" the girl asked.

"He did," the boy said walking to her with Azino.

"Guess we are going on your quest," the girl said.

"What is the quest?" Azino asked.

"It is called the 'Lucky Animal Safari'" the boy said.

"What kind of quest is that?" Azino asked.

"You have to kick all the lucky animals in one area. The quest area has only lucky animals," the girl said.

"So what are your names?" Azino asked them.

"My name is Kasaka," the boy said

"My name is Memori," the girl said.

"Okay, lets trade member addresses," Azino said. Kasaka and Memori gave Azino there member addresses.

"Let's start the quest," Kasaka said.

"I'll register us for the quest," Azino said to them as he then walked up and registered for the quest.

"Is it done?" Kasaka asked.

"Yep, the area words are 'roaming animal's ranch'" Azino said. They started to the chaos gate.

"Do you know you can ride a steam bike or a riding grunty?" Kasaka said.

"Really? I use to play R.1. So I know about riding gruntys but I had no idea there was no a steam bike," Azino said.

"Yeah, but they cost a lot," Kasaka said.

"I bet." Azino commented.

"Gruntys now run guilds and look like its guild master," Kasaka said.

"I wonder would look like?" Azino said trying to think about it.

"You two are childish," Memori said walking past them.

"What has her underwear in a knot?" Azino asked.

"She hates most quest and she dose not like new people." Kasaka said.

"Wow," Azino said.

"She'll get use to you after awhile," Kasaka said.

"Okay. So how much is a steam bike?" Azino asked.

"It is about 5,000,000 gp," Kasaka said.

"Wow" Azino said.

"Finally you are here, I was getting bored." Memori said as Azino and Kasaka walked to the chaos gate.

"Okay, to 'roaming animal's ranch,'" Azino said. They all warped to a giant area of grasslands. Lucky Animals were all over the area.

"I have an idea, let's see who can kick the most Lucky Animals," Azino said.

"Sounds fun," Kasaka said.

"Fine," Memori said. They stood back to back ready to run.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Azino said. With those words they all dashed off to the Lucky animals. It took them half an hour to kick them all. They all grouped back together.

"I kicked 133," Azino said.

"I kicked 133 too," Kasaka said.

"I got the same." Memori said.

"That is 399 kicked, that means there is one more. The one who kicks it wins." Azino said. They all saw a Silver mane Kudan walk by them. They all dashed off to kick it. In the end, Azino kicked the Silver mane Kudan.

"You win, Azino," Kasaka said clapping for Azino.

"That was a tough one," Azino said rubbing the back of his head.

"Get away from him Azino," Memori said crying and clenching her fist.

"What's wrong Memori?" Azino asked.

"I said get away from my brother!" Memori said crying.

"Sis, it was just a game," Kasaka said walking to Memori.

"I won't let you have my brother!" Memori said grabbing and holding on to Kasaka.

"Calm down," Azino said.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Memori yelled. Memori started to shine brightly. The summand and Avatar.

"You're both a single Avatar, and not just any avatar. You're Gorre! An Epitaph! Guess I will have to fight you now." Azino said. "Come forth, my Epitaph. SKEITH!" Azino summand his Epitaph, Skeith. He pulled out his scythe and got ready to fight. Gorre was the first to attack. "The attacked with a giant sharp disk. Skeith hit it with his scyth 3 times for it to brake. Gorre attacked with a rush of fists. Skeith dashed back to elude them all. After the rush missed Skeith was close enough to land multiple hits on Gorre. Skeith dashed out the way of a hit from where he was. Two disks were thrown at Skeith. One with sharp edges and one shaped as a crescent moon. Skeith hit the crescent moon back at the shaped edge sending them back at Gorre. Gorre switched from red to blue. The now blue Gorre was moving away from Skeith. Skeith dashed after Gorre and his several bombs that Gorre left. The blue Gorre garbed Skeith and the red half of Gorre popped up and hit him with 15 punches before a strong uppercut. A large number of red and blue data shields covered both colors of Gorre. They then shot a data drain at Skeith. It hit Skeith and started ripping Skeith apart. Skeith broke out before being fully ripped apart. Skeith shot several data clusters at the now red Gorre, stunning it. He dashed up and hit in several strikes breaking the protection shield. Skeith charged up the data drain. Gorre tried to hit Skeith before the data drain was charged, but Skeith elude it and shot the data drain. The data drain hit Gorre and ripped them data fragment by data fragment retuning them back to Memori and Kasaka. Azino retuned back to his PC.

"Now that was tough," Azino said.

"Sis," Kasaka said crying over his sister's fading PC.

"Be good." Memori said. Azino dashed up to her. "I hate you but take care of my brother."

"I won't let you leave him. Take some of my data," Azino said putting his right hand on her. "AURA! HELP HER!" he yelled. The bracelet began to shine brightly. Data was flowing from Azino to Memori. Memori's PC started to reform data and return to normal. Her PC fully returned to normal.

"You saved me after I said I hate you. Why?" Memori asked.

"A sister should never leave there brother alone. I know how it fells to be the brother." Azino said.

"You're a strong person Azino," Memori said.

"Thank you," Azino said.

"I don't hate you anymore, I like you know," Memori said.

"I am glad to hear that," Azino said.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: JOB EXTENTION

Two days have past since Azino met Kasaka and Memori and his current level has reached 20. He logged on to his desktop after school. He saw he had two new emails from CC corp. He opened the first one. It said:

Dear user,

We would like to inform you that as a new update to the world, you may now have a party of 5. This will help you in quest and leveling up. Monster party's have also gone up in party numbers so be careful.

From CC corp.

"5 party members at a time. That will help a lot." Azino said as he closed the email. He looked at the other ones title. It read Job extension.

He opened it and it read:

Dear user,

You have reached the parameters to reach your first job extension as an Adept Rogue. You can now pick up the info on the job extension from the quest shop anytime.

From CC corp.

"My first job extension. This will start to tip the battle with Hikaze in my favor." Azino said after closing the email. He logged on to 'The World' and arrived at Mac Anu. He started to walk over to the quest shop. He turned his head off to the said just to look at the guild shops. He saw the items being sold were vary common. He looked at how much gp he had. He had 6,000,000 gp since he never bought any items in the two weeks since he started. He decided to take a quick detour to the bike shop. He bought a steam bike and some parts. He now had 3,000 gp left. He left the bike shop; he bumped and tripped over somebody.

"Oww, that hurt," a boy's voice said. Azino turned over and saw a twin blade that looked like an R.1 character he met.

"Are you 'Him' the legendary .hacker?" Azino asked.

".hacker? No, I'm not," the boy said.

"Oh, you look so much like 'Him', but he is red and you are yellow." Azino said.

"Yeah, people think I am 'Him' but I am not. I do hear he still plays," the boy said.

"It would be nice to meet 'Him'," Azino said.

"Yeah. Hey, are you in a guild?" the boy asked.

"No, can't say I am in one," Azino said.

"You can join mine, we need more members, and it would be nice to have more people," the boy said getting up.

"I guess it would be a good idea to join one," Azino said getting up.

"Here, take this guild entrance card to get in our guild when you have the time or want to join." the boy said.

"Okay, I'll think it over," Azino said.

"Okay, oh and this is a rare item costume and my name is Mikuru, bye," the boy said.

"Mikuru, what a nice name. Wait that was a GIRL!" Azino yelled. He chose to think about it later and walked to the quest shop. He started to register for the job extension quest then a small note popped up asking if he wanted to bring allies with him and he thought of his friends. He opened his member addresses, and it said all 5 his friends were online. So he invited all of them to help out. They all agreed to help him out. Azino finished registering for the job extension and got the keywords. The keywords were 'Chosen Raining Twilight'. He ran to the chaos gate.

"Hurry, Azino. We need to get you that job extension," Memori said.

"We want to help you no matter how hard it gets for you," Lunasakura.

"I want to see you smiling with us," Kasaka said.

"We will be with you too the end," Chibisera said. Azino thought he saw Aura behind them. He smiled knowing they care about him.

"Friends like mine are hard to come by, but they make it worth every moment of hardship, people I can trust with my life. Right? Kite? Haseo? Aura?" he said silently. He ran to them.

"Let's go." Lunasakura said.

"Yeah. To 'Chosen Raining Twilight'," Azino said.

"Let's get you that job extension," Memori said. The group gone to the area. The area was an underground dungeon path. The area had small waterfalls around the edges of the path.

"Let's go Azino," Lunasakura said.

"We need to get an item called the Crescent Sun stone" Azino said. They began to walk forward through the dungeon, going trough its twists and turns. The saw a team of 5 monsters. They got ready for battle with there weapons. Azino pulled out his twin blades that had a sun on one and a moon on the other, Lunasakura took out her sword that had a crescent moon at the handle, Chibisera took out her staff that was shaped as a flower in bloom, Kasaka took out his scythe that the handle was colored red, Memori put on her gauntlets that were a pure blue. Azino smiled and surprised attacked the lizards that stood in there path. They all took a lizard out easily. They continued down the path fighting every monster there from plants to robots. They made it too the last floor with out much trouble, till at the last room had PKers waiting for them.

"You want the Crescent Sun stone? Well, you have to fight us for It." one of the PKers said. Azino saw that they had a Steam Gunner, a Shadow Warlock, a Lord Partizan, a Edge Punisher, and one of the new classes known as a Stealth Artist who use a kunai as a short range weapon and have strong skills involving throwing weapons.

"I'm fine with that," Azino said drawing his weapons along with his allies.

"Your funeral," the Stealth Artist said charging at Azino. Azino acting in a split second with a counter rangiki using Sparrow Counter. Chibisera sent healing spells and attacked with Zan Rom to the Shadow Warlock. Lunasakura attacked with Lateral Moon to the Edge Punisher. Kasaka used Reaper's Touch on the Lord Partizan. Memori attacked the steam gunner with Tiger Bite. The battle ended with the victory of Team Azino.

"Now hand it over," Azino demanded.

"You think we are done yet? You have yet to see are avatars," A PKer said. They all summand spider like avatars.

"Come on, Kasaka, Memori, and"Azino said.

"Right," they both said in-sync and holding hands.

"Come forth, My Epitaph. SKEITH!" Azino yelled. Azino summand Skeith and pulled out as scythe.

"Come Here! GORRE!" Memori and Kasaka said. They both summand Gorre. The spiders made the first move by shooting clusters of thread. Skeith dash upwards and Gorre dashed downwards to dodge the attack. They dash from up top a below and double hit one of the five spiders. The protection broke quickly. Skeith data drained it quickly as they broke its shield. The spiders surrounded Skeith and tied him up with thread. Gorre sent the double disk to attack the spiders and free Skeith. One of the disks freed Skeith and the other hit one of the spiders. Skeith used his scythe to attack the spider hit by the disk. The protection shield broke and Gorre data drained it.

"They are strong," Lunasakura said watching them fight.

"I wish I had my avatar," Chibisera said also watching them. Skeith attacked with data clusters to the third spider. The data clusters stunned the spider and Skeith broke the protection shield. Skeith used a data drain and took out another spider. Skeith and Gorre were getting worn out. The spiders attacked them with dash strikes. The spiders grabbed Skeith and Gorre and slammed them to the ground.

"AZINO!" Lunasakura yelled. Skeith recovered from the slam and dashed out to the spiders and took out the protection shield and quickly data drain it. Skeith turned to the last one. The last spider turned back to its PC.

"Here take the stone," the PKer said. Skeith and Gorre retuned to there PCs.

"I'll take that stone now." Azino said holding out his hand.

"Here, here," the PKer gave the stone to Azino and ran off. The PKer turned around and tried to attack Lunasakura and Chibisera. Azino pushed them out of the way and held out his right hand.

"DATA DRAIN!" Azino yelled using the bracelet. The PKer was hit and was ripped apart data fragment by data fragment. Azino fell to the ground.

"Azino," the all said running too him.

"I'm tired, but we have the stone." Azino said holding up the stone.

"Azino, you always have to be the hero," Lunasakura said with tears in her eyes.

"It is just to see everyone's smiling face, now lets go back too town," Azino said smiling. They all warped back to Mac Anu. The all walked to the quest shop. Azino handed the stone to the NPC at the quest shop. The NPC gave Azino a job extension card.

"There is a spot I want to use this card," Azino said.

"Where?" They all asked.

"I'll show you," Azino and his friends walked to the chaos gate. Azino put in the keywords and they all warped to the Hulle Granz Cathedral. They all walked in the doors. Azino walked to the alter.

"You wanted to come here?" Lunasakura asked.

"I wanted to be here because she uses to stand here, and were 'HE' gained his power," Azino said. Azino held out the card and it started to shine. Azino glowed brightly and his clothes changed. Azino costume changed. His costume got armored detached sleeves. His shoulders grow armor. His lags have silver armor. His back was imprinted with the full moon. The glow faded and Azino had a new costume.

"Wow, Azino you look good," Kasaka said. Azino pulled out a Broadsword and test swing it.

"I'm logging out for the day," Azino said.

"Night," the group said.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: A GUILD AND A NEW LOST GROUND.

A few days have past since Azino got the job extension.

"Big brother, you have been busy for two weeks. I want you to play with me," Azino's sister said.

"I'm sorry but there is something I have to do first. I have to fight him," Azino said walking up to his room.

"Fine. I'll just make you play with me, even if you don't know it," Azino's sister said. Azino logged on to his desk top and checked all the forums before logging on to 'The World'. Azino warped to Mac Anu. Tall women with crimson a brass chest plat and a brass skirt stood right in front of Azino. She walked up to Azino. Azino only came to chest height to her. Azino turned red as a beet.

"Come to 'Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood'," the Women said warping straight after.

"Hmm? That was odd," Azino said walking off into town. A short, spiky green hair girl with a yellow tonic jumped on Azino.

"I knew I would see you again." the girl said holding on to him.

"That's nice and all, but who are you?" Azino said struggling to get out of her grip.

"You don't know who I am?" the girl said.

"No, should I know who you are?" Azino said.

"You're rude, not remembering me after you tripped over me a few days ago." the girl said.

"Few days ago?" Azino asked.

"Yeah, I was wearing the item that makes you look like any R.1 player," the girl said.

"Wait, are you Mikuru?" Azino asked. She began to smile.

"I knew you remembered me," Mikuru said holding on to him tighter.

"Ow. That hurts," Azino said.

"So will you join my guild?" Mikuru asked.

"I guess will. No other guilds have asked me," Azino said.

"Yay!" Mikuru said happily.

"I'm glad you are happy," Azino said.

"Can I ask you one more thing," Mikuru said.

"Sure," Azino replied.

"Can you be our guild master?" Mikuru asked.

"Guild master? What happened too the last one?" Azino asked.

"Well, He said he wanted to be the strongest player so he could not hang out with a guild of noobs like us." Mikuru said.

"Wow," Azino said.

"So will you become our guild master?" Mikuru asked.

"I guess it won't hurt to try," Azino said.

"Yay! We have a new guild master," Mikuru said happily.

"Glad you are happy," Azino said.

"You have made more then me happy,"

"Wait, how many how many people are in the guild?" Azino asked.

"About 7," Mikuru said.

"Wow, only 7?" Azino said.

"Yep," Mikuru said.

"Not many there," Azino said.

"I know. Let's go to the guild," Mikuru said tugging Azino to the Home. She showed the guild card to the Home NPC. The doors opened to the guild and the went in. The doors closed after they entered. 6 players were sitting in a circle talking to each other.

"Guys and girls. I have our new guild master." Mikuru said letting go of Azino. Everyone flocked around Azino. There were 3 boys who's classes were a Steam Gunner, a Wavemaster class, and a Long Arm. The 3 girls around him were a Stealth Artist, a Macabre Dancer, And a Range Master how use a Crossbow for attacking at close and far range.

"So this is are guild master?" the Range Master asked.

"He dose not look that strong," the Wavemaster said.

"I think he is an Adept Rogue," the Long Arm said.

"I wonder what jobs he has," the Steam Gunner said.

"I bet something powerful," the Stealth Artist said.

"Maybe he is a Lord Partizan and an Edge Punisher," the Macabre Dancer said.

"I need air," Azino said hitting the ground.

"Okay everyone, you don't want to kill him before he helps us, do you?" Mikuru said.

"Yes, ma'am," They guild members said backing off. Azino got up and he could see what they were wearing. Stealth Artist wore classic ninja cloths in lavender with a ninja face mask so he could not see her face below the eyes, her hair was also colored lavender. The Steam Gunner wore a shoulder to leg tunic in green and his hair color was colored blond. The Wavemaster wore a two part robes colored blue and red, and he had white hair. The Range Master wore a long sleeve shirt under an orange shirt with orange shorts and brown boots and had velvet hair. The Macabre Dancer wore a pink chest plate with a pink skirt, and had teal hair. The Long Arm had classic white and red Shrine Priest robes with black hair.

"Alright, everybody state your names." Mikuru said.

"My name is Edo," the Long Arm said.

"My name is Nouta," The Wavemaster said.

"I'm Kirika." the Stealth Master said.

"My name is Raven," said the Macabre Dancer.

"I'm Kenshi," the Steam Gunner said.

"And I am Umitori," the Range Master said.

"My name is Azino and from here on I will be acting as your guild master," Azino said.

"I am Gin grunty," A grunty said that looked like a grunty version of Azino.

"So that is what I look like as a grunty." Azino commented.

"Raven runs our guild shop. It is called 'Shop Blue Skies'," Mikuru said.

"Nice name for a shop," Azino said.

"The guild's name is Legacy," Mikuru said.

"Wow, that is a good name," Azino said.

"Before I forget, everyone gives him your member addresses," Mikuru said. Everybody handed him there member addresses. Azino's member address list went from 4 to 11.

"Thank you," Azino said smiling.

"No, problem," Raven said.

"There is something I need to know something," Azino said.

"What is that?" Kenshi said.

"Do you guys know any Lost Grounds?" Azino asked.

"Can't say we have," Kirika said.

"Oh, okay," Azino said.

"We promise to look for any," Edo said.

"Thank you," Azino said.

"But you have to promises us one thing," Umitori said leaning in leaving two inches between her and Azino.

"What is that?" Azino said.

"You must promises to always stay with the guild," Umitori said. Azino smiled after he heard that.

"You have yourself a promise," Azino said.

"Be sure to prove yourself time and time again, If you don't I won't forgive you," Umitori said.

"You don't need to worry about that," Azino said.

"Good," Umitori said.

"Well, I have to head out for to an area alone," Azino said.

"Be sure to come back," Umitori said.

"I will," Azino said leaving. Azino ran to the chaos gate and entered the keywords 'Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood'. He warped to Indieglut Lugh. The women he saw earlier were standing at the waters edge.

"So you came here after all," the women said.

"Who are you and why did you call me here?" Azino asked.

"I called you here to show you a lost ground, and for who I am, well, you already know me in the real world." the women said.

"Who are you?" Azino said.

"I am you own sister" the women said.

"My sister?" Azino said in surprised.

"You forgot I have been playing longer then you brother, I am known here as the 'Full Moon Knight' Soria" the women said.

"A full moon, a sun, and a crescent moon. Things in the world have got quite interesting," Azino said.

"I'll fight you in the Demon Palace tournament. And the name of this place is Indieglut Lugh," Soria said passing Azino and left the area.

"Hikaze, an Epitaph user and Soria, the Full Moon Knight and my sister. This is going to be one heck of a tournament," Azino said. He stared at the tree at Indieglut Lugh for a while, before leaving the area and logging out for the night.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: THE DEMON PALACE TOURNAMENT

Azino looked for his sister after he got home but only to find a note that said that her and there mother went off to a hot springs for golden week.

"I'm left home alone for golden week, guess I will head to the beach are something," Azino said. He looked at the money he had and the money his mom left him. He called some friends and they all agreed to meet at the beach and get a hotel with a hot springs. Azino packed up his beach supplies and he looked at his laptop and gear for 'The World'. He put all his gear in his bag and left for the train. He got a train ticket and left for the beach. He took a long wait on the train before he reached the beach. He reached the beach before anyone else so he chose to go to hotel early and get the room key.

"How may I help you?" the hotel clerk said.

"I would like to pick up a key for the room under 'Azino'," Azino said.

"Oh, you're Azino, here is your room key," the hotel clerk said handing him the key.

"Thank you," Azino said taking the room key and heading to his room.

"Good luck in the Demon Palace," the hotel clerk said.

"That was odd," Azino said entering his room. He set up his laptop and hooked up his gear and logged on to 'The World'. He saw he had an email. The mail was form CC corp. The email said:

Dear user,

The Emperor of the Demon Palace has sent an offer to compete in the Demon Palace Tournament. Register at the Arena counter at Lumina Cloth.

Form CC corp.

"The Demon Palace Tournament. It is finally here," Azino said.

"What's here?" a female voice said. Azino pulled up his goggles.

"Nothing," Azino said.

"Oh really, Azino, the boy with crescent moons under his eyes." She said.

"How do you know that?" Azino said shocked.

"I know you offline and you know me online," she said.

"What... huh?" Azino said.

"I am Mikuru," she said.

"You're Mikuru?" Azino said shocked.

"Yep, guild master," Mikuru said.

"Do I know anyone else in the real world that is in the guild," Azino asked.

"You do, you know all the members of the guild." Mikuru said.

"Really?" Azino asked.

"Yep, you do," Mikuru said.

"Wow," Azino said.

"So what are you doing on 'The World'" Mikuru asked.

"Just checking my mail," Azino said.

"Let me see," Mikuru said taking Azino's head gear off him.

"Give it back," Azino said. Mikuru put the headgear on.

"You're going to compete in the Demon Palace Tournament? Mikuru asked.

"There is someone I need to fight there," Azino said.

"I'll join you," Mikuru said.

"You will?" Azino asked.

"You need all the help you can," Mikuru said.

"You better get ready and log on." Azino said.

"Okay," Mikuru said giving Azino his headgear back. Azino logged on to 'The World'. He arrived at Mac Anu. Mikuru logged on shortly after. Azino sent short mail to Mimori, Kasaka, and Lunasakura. They all agreed to meet at Lumina Cloth. Azino warped to Lumina Cloth with Mikuru. Azino headed up to the front desk. Azino was singed up right away. Mimori, Kasaka, and Lunasakura walked up to Azino.

"Azino," Kasaka said.

"Glad you all could make it," Azino said turning around.

"You want us to help you out here?" Mimori asked.

"Yes, there is two people here I need to fight," Azino said.

"Who?" Lunasakura asked.

"The Full Moon Knight and The Blazing Wind of the Demon Palace," Azino said.

"Wow," Mimori said. Azino kneeled next to Mimori and Kasaka.

"I believe, the Emperor of the Demon Palace is an Epitaph user," Azino whispered to Mimori and Kasaka.

"Let's go compete now," Mikuru said.

"Let's go," Azino said. They all walked in to the participant entrance. They waited in the till they could go out to fight. Azino customized his equipment. He gave his weapons the light strike ability and gave his armor the light counter. He then sat down on a bench in the lobby. In the real world he hocked a wireless controller and goggles and left to the beach. He began to think about the worst case scenario. He nailed them down to two. The first is that he loses and the second was that he would lose control of his Epitaph. So many thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts about his sister. Thoughts about Hikaze. Thoughts about Epitaph users. Even thoughts about the Lost Ones talked about on forums. Azino's team was called out to the arena. Azino and his team used a warp pad to get to the arena.

"Lades and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Demon Palace Tournament preliminary rounds. Here a team needs 3 victories to get to the finals. The first team up to fight is 'Team Azino'. A first time team to the arena. The leader of this team is Azino. He was personally invited by Emperor of the Demon Palace himself. This boy may have some grudge against the Demon Palace Emperor. Not only is he known by being personally invited by the Emperor of the Demon Palace, but he also knows as the 'Crescent Moon Rouge'. If he is lucky, he might fight the 'Full Moon Knight' here in the arena. This boy as a lot to fight for." the announcer said. Azino and his team warped onto the battle zone at the same time as there opponents. Both teams got ready. Azino looked at what classes the other team was. He saw a Twin Blade as leader, a Steam Gunner, a Long Arm, a Tribal Grappler, and a Harvest Cleric. Azino noticed he lacked a healer, so he made sure he used magic scrolls to teach him spells. He only had three spells, Repth, Ol Repth, and Lai Zas, that he traded a bunch of items to get that scroll. A green light signed the start of battle. Azino was the first one out using the skill trigger 'Sparrow Counter' against the Twin Blade. The battle began to heat up. Azino and Lunasakura used the skill triggers 'Whirlwind' and 'Razor's Edge' as a double team strike against the Twin Blade. Mikuru used 'Sword Dance' on the Harvest Cleric, to make sure they can't heal. Mimori and Kasaka switched opponents to give themselves an advantage. Azino pulled out his Broadsword to take out chunks of the enemy's health. Azino ended the battle with the skill trigger 'Twin Moons' on the leader.

"What a match!'Team Azino' has won! Who would have thought of it? Guess they don't call him the 'Crescent Moon Rouge' for nothing. What power, What Skill. This boy may make it to the top! The announcer exclaimed. For the next two rounds Azino and his team fought diligently through to the final round of the Demon Palace. Azino found himself in the lobby thinking a lot about the finale match between him and his sister.

"Azino, what's wrong?" Kasaka asked. Azino looked at Kasaka.

"I guess I am a bit worried," Azino said.

"About what?" Kasaka asked.

"Our next opponent is....." Azino suddenly stopped.

"Is who?" Kasaka wounded.

"She is my sister," Azino said.

"Your sister?" Kasaka said.

"Yeah," Azino said.

"You means the 'Full Moon Knight,' are your sister?" Kasaka said.

"It is true," Azino said. A messenger NPC came up to Azino. It gave him an arena request from Soria asking if he wants to make it a one on one fight. Azino accepted knowing he did not want to have anyone on his team hurt any more. Azino walked to the warp pad. Azino was standing in the battle zone. He looked into the crowd and saw his team watching. Soria warped into the battle zone.

"Are you ready to fight big brother?" Soria said pulling out a Blade Brandier sword.

"If it means that much to you, I'll fight you." Azino said pulling out his twin blades. The Green light shined and started the battle. They both side stepped to the left. Azino dashed forward but his arm froze. Soria used a charge hit to send Azino flying to the arena barrier. He struggled to get up. He stood up and dashed to make a strike, but his arm froze again. Soria flung him back to the arena barrier again.

"What is stopping you, strike me," Soria said.

"I can't," Azino said struggling to get up.

"Why not," Soria demanded.

"If I strike, everything said to them will become a lie," Azino said.

"To who?" Soria asked.

"To a brother and a sister. To MIMORI and KASAKA," Azino yelled.

"Alright, I'm tired. I give up, so the victory goes to you big brother." Soria said.

"I can't believe it! Azino won against the 'Full Moon Knight'. This is unspeakable. What type of person is he?" the announcer exclaimed. Azino returned to the lobby. Mikuru jumped on Azino.

"You had me worried," Mikuru said.

"It was not that bad," Azino said.

"You didn't make one strike," Mikuru said.

"I won, didn't I?" Azino said.

"That's true," Mikuru said.

"We better get ready for the championship match," Azino said. Another request came for Azino. It was from the champion. The request asked if they wanted to fight one on one. Azino accepted without a second thought. Azino looked at all his allies. Azino had 5 minuets to get ready. Azino equipped his best weapons and armor. He customized his weapons and armor with the light ability. His team waited to see him from the stands. Azino stood in the lobby with his twin blades in hand. He gave his twin blades a few swings then put them away. He then pulled out his Broadsword and gave that a few swings. He put the Broadsword away and closed his eyes. He remembered Aura's words. 'You must be the 5th guardian of our world.' those words rang in his head. A figure appeared in his mind.

"To know the truth of what to do in your future, go to the hidden forbidden library." the figure said with a male soothing voice. Azino opened his eyes.

"Hidden Forbidden Library. A new Lost ground," Azino said. Azino was called out to the arena battle zone. He took the warp pad to get to the arena battle ground. He stood in front of Hikaze.

"So, you really made it here to fight me," Hikaze said.

"I have fought through everyone here to get to you," Azino said.

"Azino, your quest shall end here," Hikaze said.

"I will beat you and go on to find the truth," Azino said.

"I'll show you the difference between us," Hikaze said.

"I won't go back to letting things pass me by right in front of my eyes," Azino said.

"You think you can win by having a goddess watching over," Hikaze said.

"This world is not controlled by the ideals of some goddess. I know that this world that we the players make this world to be what this is now," Azino yelled. The green light shined. Azino and Hikaze pulled out there weapons. Azino pulled out his twin blades and Hikaze pulled out a Blade Brandier sword. The dashed at each other and clashed blade. The pushed of each other and the both used a skill trigger. As they collided, both skill trigger negated each other. Azino pulled out his Broadsword. Hikaze Pulled out a Broadsword as well. Both weapons clashed against each other. Both there attacked keep parrying against each other. Hikaze pulled out a scythe to fight with.

"Wait," Azino said.

"What for?" Hikaze said.

"System administrator, Will you let me use an item to even our playing field." Azino asked.

"I shall allow you but only one item to use once," The administrator said.

"Thank you," Azino said.

"No, matter what item you use will give you a single advantage," Hikaze said.

"That is why I have this," Azino said holding out an extensions card.

"An extensions card?" Hikaze said.

"I got this late last night so I could use it at the right time," Azino said.

"No matter what your next extensions is you can not beat me," Hikaze said laughing.

"Guess you never saw the contest," Azino said.

"Contest?" Hikaze said.

"I won that contest and it got me the gear and free subscription to 'The World'." Azino said.

"So what?" Hikaze said.

"They gave me an extra class that goes past the 4 point limit when I get my final extensions," Azino said.

"What?" Hikaze yelled.

"My final extension," Azino said. The card began to shine. Azino glowed with the light of the card. His leg armor grew for full leggings. Azino's sleeves got disks of armor for protection. His upper body gained sliver lightweight chest plate. The moon on Azino's back changed to a half moon. The light faded and Azino stood in this new armor. Azino pulled out a Blade Brandier sword.

"That is your weapon to change the battle," Hikaze said.

"This will change the flow of battle," Azino said. Hikaze use a skill trigger to strike Azino. Azino pulled out a Steam Gunner Bayonet. Azino used 'Thorn Shot' as a counter rangeki, sending Hikaze across the battle zone and to the arena barrier.

"So that is your class to change the flow of battle. Not a bad pick," Hikaze said. Hikaze charged at Azino. Azino countered with 'Thorn Shot'. Azino made a quick which to his twin blades and used 'Sparrow Counter'.

"It is time we play one of my games. This is my awakening," Hikaze said. He moved like a flash and took almost all of Azino's heath. Azino fell to the ground. His data began to flicker.

"Could this be the end of Azino's run in the arena?" the announcer said.

"Looks like this is your end. NOW DIE!" Hikaze said standing over Azino. Hikaze raised his scythe and swung down at Azino.

"AZINO!" all of Azino's friends said. Azino saw them all. Hikaze's scythe hit the ground in front of him.

"Where did he go?" Hikaze said.

"I'm right here," Azino said as he stood next to the edge of the battle zone. Everyone in the crowd started to cheer for Azino.

"Why is the cheering for you?" Hikaze said.

"They have no seen you with out your mask. Your true form," Azino said.

"I'll destroy you. AZINO!" Hikaze yelled charging at Azino.

"Everyone's feelings are going in to this one attack. Love. Hate. Hope. Joy. Trust. Anger. Sadness. Despair," Azino said. Azino's twin blades began to shine. All of Azino's weapons began to fly around him. Azino grabbed his twin blades.

"Is this the A Divine Awakening?" Hikaze said stopping in his tracks. Azino swung his blades. Blades of energy were thrown at Hikaze. Azino move like a flash and Azino slammed both his twin blades in to Hikaze. Hikaze fell to the floor.

"I said I would not run," Azino said.

"I CAN LOSE YET! Hikaze yelled.

"It is over," Azino said.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Hikaze said and began to glow.

"What the?" Azino said stepping back.

"TARVOS, THE AVENGER, AWAKEN!" Hikaze yelled. Hikaze summand Tarvos.

"I'll fight with my Epitaph! Azino said.

"Azino, use our power as well." Kasaka and Mimori said. A violet orb appeared in there hands. They threw it to Azino. Azino caught it and held it in his hand. The orb turned red and went into Azino.

"COME FORTH MY EPITAPH, SKIETH," AZINO YELLED. Azino summand Skeith. Skeith pulled out his scythe. Skeith dash forth to Tarvos. He hit Tarvos with several data clusters to stun him before taking his scythe and striking him. Tarvos sent data needles at Skeith hitting him back at an away. Tarvos sent several large data needles at Skeith. Skeith broke most of them but got hit by 2. Skeith dashed at Tarvos and struck him 3 more times. Tarvos sent more needles to send Skeith far back. Tarvos covered it's self in data shields and it shot a data drain at Skeith. Skeith was hit by the data drain but broke free before his data was ripped apart. Skeith made one more dash to Tarvos and took 3 more strikes before breaking the protection shield. Skeith charge his data drain and dodged the attacks Tarvos used. He fired the data drain and hit Tarvos. Azino returned to his PC. Tarvos still stood. Azino held out his right and at Tarvos.

"DATA DRAIN!" Azino yelled. The bracelet shined. The bracelet sent a data drain and pierced trough Tarvos. Hikaze retuned to his PC and fell down to the arena floor.

"Damn you," Hikaze said before his heath bar reached 0.

"Azino won! He beat Hikaze in an amazing finish. A battle of Avatars, something you do see in this tournament. And with this victory Azino has became the Emperor of the Demon Palace," the announcer said. The crowd cheered for Azino. Azino held out his hand and made a V with it to mean victory. He made the hand sign with a smile on his face. Azino warped out to the Arena desk after the victory. Mikuru jumped on him.

"Azino, you had us all worried," Mikuru said rubbing her face to his.

"I'm sorry," Azino said. Everyone one who he had there member address was there.

"I'm glad you won," Raven said.

"We are happy you even got in to the tournament," Kenshi said pulling Mikuru off Azino. Umitori stood right in front of Azino.

"Looks like you keep to your promise to prove yourself." Umitori said.

"I said I would," Azino said. Umitori backed up to give Azino room. Soria walked up to him.

"Here," Soria said giving her member address to him.

"Azino, why are you talking to the 'Full Moon Knight'?" the group asked.

"She is my younger sister," Azino said with a smile.

"WHAT?" the whole group said.

"Yep, I'm his younger sister," Soria said.

"Kasaka already knew," Azino said.

"Is this true?" the group said looking at Kasaka. Kasaka only nodded.

"It makes scene. Crescent moon, full moon," Lunasakura said.

"Wow," the group said. Azino looked at all there faces. He saw the person that the figure in his thought looked like at the chaos gate. Azino dash to the man, but he warped out of the area before Azino could reach him.

"Azino, what is wrong with you?" Nouta asked.

"I saw that man before. In my mind," Azino said.

"Did he say something to you," Chibisera said.

"He said to me 'To know the truth of what to do in your future, go to the 'Hidden Forbidden Library'," Azino said.

"'Hidden Forbidden Library'? That is the Library of Twilight," Soria said.

"The Library of Twilight?" Azino asked.

"It is the only place in the world where all data archives are kept, but it is the only lost ground that only administrators can get into," Soria said.

"We need to get in there," Azino said.

"There are only two ways. Be an administrator or hack in to the area, no one has ever successfully got in by hacking," Soria said.

"There is one thing we have that they don't," Azino said.

"What is that?" Lunasakura asked.

"We have my bracelet. Now every one meet at Mac Anu chaos gate at noon sharp tomorrow," Azino said.

"Alright," everyone agreed. Everyone logged out after they made the plan.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: THE LIBRAY OF TWILIGHT

Azino woke up the next day at the hotel. He looked at the alarm clock. The clock said 8:00 A.M. He chose to take a shower before going to the beach. He took a quick shower and got dressed to lie on the beach. He sat up his laptop with the wireless uplink to his goggles and controller. He took a towel, a beach towel to lie on, and umbrella. Azino walked out with one last look at his friends asleep. Mikuru lay awake looking at the door that Azino left from. Azino walked on the empty beach alone. He sat his towel at the far side of the beach. After Azino sat down on his towel he just stared at the ocean that looked like it could go on forever and connected to the sky. He looked at the sky and saw the crescent moon. He put on his goggles and logged on to 'The World'. He stood in Mac Anu. He then turned to the chaos gate and put in the keywords 'Hidden Madden's Twin Moons'. Azino warped to the area that he first went to. Grassland basked in the light of the crescent moon. There was an Edge Punisher sword stinking out of the ground.

"This is where I was PKed and by this sword," Azino said. Pulling out the sword out of the ground. Azino gazed at the sword and where it was braking. The image of the face of someone he met in R.1. Flashed in his mind. Azino dropped the sword.

"YOU LIER," Azino said pulling out his Broadsword. He slammed it down on the broadsword that PKed him. Azino breathing heavy. Azino dropped to his knees. He then passed out in the real world. He came to 3 hours later. He pulled up his goggles and looked around. Everyone was farther down the beach. He pulled the goggles back down. Azino got up and looked at the broken peace of the sword. Azino began to tear.

"After she left me in both worlds you came and sheltered me in my time of need. You helped me so many times. I was happy standing next to you. I thought you would stand next to me as I grew up. But you left me. I walked 'The World' for 6 months looking for you. But you never showed up," Azino said with eyes full tears. He sat there and cried.

"Guess you have always been one to hold on to the past," a male voice said. Azino gasped and looked behind him. A man with combed down azure hair and wore a dark blue leather and silver cloth and wore a long black scarf running down his back. Azino ran up to him and put his head on his chest. Azino only came up to his chest.

"You left me when I needed you. Why! Why Okaru?" Azino said beating on the man's chest.

"You needed to grow," Okaru said.

"But I needed you. I was alone," Azino cried.

"Azino, even after 10 years you still cry," Okaru said.

"I didn't want you to leave me," Azino said.

"You have grown quite a bit since we last met." Okaru said rubbing Azino's head.

"I have?" Azino asked.

"You have grown attached to people, and they have grown attached to you. You rely on others and they rely on you," Okaru said.

"I..." Azino was in a lose of words.

"But you still have a long way to go," Okaru said.

"Okaru," Azino said.

"I will help you when you need me, but you have to grow with out my help," Okaru said handing him his member address, a card and a virus core.

"What is this?" Azino asked.

"That card is the key to great power you will know when to use it, and the other is one of the items you need to gate hack into the library," Okaru said.

"Okaru," Azino said.

"That is one place you must go with out me," Okaru said.

"But Okaru," Azino said.

"You have grown in to a fine young man, but you still have to grow on your own power, not one you barrow," Okaru said patting Azino's head.

"Okaru," Azino said.

"Become some one your friend's can look up to, rely on, and protect the no matter the cost," Okaru said before leaving the area. Azino stood with the items in his hands. He put all the items away. He looked at what time it was. The clock read 11:59 A.M. Azino was about to run late. He left the area and arrived at Mac Anu. Everyone was waiting on him to arrive. Azino turned to the chaos gate and held his right hand out to it.

"Ready?" Azino asked every one.

"Ready," Everyone said at once. Azino's bracelet began to shine. The virus core came out of his pocket and spun around the bracelet. A portal to the area ripped open where the bracelet hit the chaos gate.

"Everyone, hurry into it," Azino said. Everyone jumped through the portal. Azino saw the last to jump through. The portal closed after he entered it. Everyone looked around them. Books were everywhere.

"Be on your guard, we do not know what dangers are in this area," Lunasakura said. Azino plucked a book out of the shelves. The booked was titled 'Azino'. He opened the book. The library disappeared and Mac Anu was around him.

"What the?" Azino said looking around. He thought he was kicked out of the area, but he still held the book. Azino saw another one of him back in his first form. He waved his had in front of his other self. But things happened as it did the fist day he logged on. He closed the book. The library surrounded him again. He looked around him to see that everyone was still there. Azino calmed down.

"Azino are you okay?" Kasaka asked.

"I'm fine. I found out these books take you in to a character past," Azino said. Azino said putting his book back. He began looking at the books. Azino came across another book. The title on it was 'Haseo'. Azino opened the book. The book flouted off his hand. The pages began to turn fast from page to page. All of Haseo's memories flowed past him. Azino saw everything from Haseo memories. He saw his friends, his enemies, his feelings, everyone he came in contact with, and he saw Skeith. The last thing he saw was Haseo in 'The World' as it is now. The book closed and fell back to his hand.

"Are you okay, Azino?" Kasaka asked.

"The 3rd guardian is here in this world after his he proved himself 4 years ago." Azino said.

"Who are you talking about?" Kasaka asked.

"Don't worry Kasaka," Azino said smiling and patted him on the head. Azino put the book back and began looking through the books even more. He came across one more book that he pulled out. The title of the book was 'Kite'. Azino opened the book. The book began to flout and turned the pages fast from one to another. Each memory flowed past Azino. Azino saw Kite's memories of the bracelet, his friends, the epitaphs, and his search for Aura. He saw Kite standing next to Haseo in R.Z.

"Azino did you find what you were looking for?" Chibisera asked.

"I think I did. Let's go before we get caught," Azino said.

"We should go," Mikuru said. After that monsters began to form. Azino opened a gate to let everyone out. Every one of Azino's friends got out before he was attacked by the monsters and the gate closed. Azino was trapped by the monsters. The monsters took the forms of dogs. He pulled out his twin blades and got ready to fight. Azino casted Lai Zas to start the battle. Azino moved quickly to attack and dodge the dogs' attacks. He cut through them as they were nothing. But more and more dogs began to form. Azino switched weapon to weapon to take advantage, but it began to seem hopeless to Azino to keep the dogs down. He keeps fighting to try and stay alive. The dogs broke Azino's weapons. He did all he could to hold them off, but he keep losing life. His data began flickering

"So this is how I leave 'The World'. After finding what I need, lose everything. I did save them, so it is not all that bad," Azino said falling to the ground.

"Azino!" a voice said that sounded like Okaru's. Azino spun on his hands to get back on his feet. A light pierced through the back lines of his enemies. The light formed itself in an orb. Azino ran to the orb dodging each dog. He jumped and grabbed the orb. The orb turned to a pair of twin blades. One blade of the twin blades was made of sapphire and the other of ruby. Azino cut though the enemies as the were paper. Two new arts unlocked for Azino as he used them. Azino choose to use them.

"Hidden Moon!" Azino said has he stuck through a large amount of enemies in a flash leaving a big circle around him. His wait bar was full in almost nothing flat. He used his second new art.

"Sun Cut!" He said using his new art. All the enemies formed in one giant ball. The twin blades edges' began burning with a white flame. Azino jumped in the are and cut the ball strait in half. The ball began to burn after that. The dogs stopped forming after that. The blade disappeared and the two arts with them. A book fell in to Azino's hands. It was titled "The Key of Twilight: New Path". Azino tried to open the book but it stayed shut.

"It will only open when you need it most," A voice that sounded like Aura's voice. Azino looked around but he could see no one. Azino opened a to leave the area. He got through it before anything else showed up. A shadow figure looked out from around the bookcase after Azino left.

"So that is the Epitaph user of Skeith. He is quite powerful. He also takes out all my guard dogs. We will have to meet his soon, right Magus?" the shadow figure said.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: LOVE STRIKE

Golden week had just ended and Azino had no new leads to the truth he has been he was looking for. He arrived back at his to see no one was around. So he went up to his room and logged on to his desktop. There was now mail and new posts on the forums. So he logged on to 'The World'. Elsewhere in the world, Mikuru, Lunasakura, Chibisera, Raven, Kikika, and Umitori were standing in the back alleys of Mac Anu.

"Why did you call us here, Mikuru?" Raven asked.

"I know each of us have feelings for Azino right?" Mikuru said. All of them began to blush.

"So what?" Raven said with rosy red cheeks.

"The summer love event is coming up in three months and you don't want to be alone on that day, right?" Mikuru asked the group.

"Can't disagree with you there," Umitori said.

"So we want Azino to ask one of us," Mikuru said.

"Your right," Chibisera said.

"So we need to find out everything about him." Mikuru said.

"That would be the best thing," Luna said.

"For the date with Azino!" Mikuru said. Elsewhere in a random area.

"ACHOO! Ether I am catching a cold or someone is talking about me. Please not the first one," Azino said. Back at Mac Anu the girls are hiding around Mac Anu waiting for Azino. The were using an area party chat.

"How much longer?" Lunasakura asked.

"He should be here soon," Mikuru said.

"But why these costumes?" Umitori asked.

"Trust me on this," Mikuru said. Azino warped in to Mac Anu.

"Azino!" Mikuru calling Azino. Azino turned his head and he turned beet red. Mikuru was in a school girl's outfit. The colors were blue and white.

"I...I," Azino said. He pulled out a speed charm and dashed in to the town.

"Umitori, he his heading your way." Mikuru said. Azino stopped at the square of town.

"Azino!" Umitori said. Azino looked over and turned as red as a rose. Umitori was in a was in a slender red jumpsuit.

"Ah...ah," Azino said then ran to a door and went through it.

"Raven, he is with you now," Umitori said. Azino ran into a steam room.

"Azino!" Raven said. Azino looked and turned as red the burning coal in the room. She was in a pink two part bathing suit.

"Eh...eh," Azino said and dashed out the door and ran to the home.

"Chibisera, it is up to you," Raven said. Azino stopped at the home.

"Azino!" Chibisera said. Azino looked over and turned as red as Umitori's jumpsuit. She was in a brown librarian's uniform.

"Uh...uh" Azino said. Azino pulled out a card to bring forth his steam bike. The bike was customized to look like a round computer chip frame with two mufflers on the sides. He got on and rude to the harbor.

"Lunasakura, he is yours now," Chibisera said.

"Everyone goes to the harbor," Mikuru said. Azino got off his bike and returned bike back to a card.

"Azino!" Lunasakura said. Azino turned and saw she was in saw in a middle swimsuit. Azino turned as red as a bright fire. He turned to run but all the girls were blocking him.

"Azino!" they all said in unison. Azino turned white as a ghost and fell to the ground.

"Azino?" Lunasakura said waving her hand in front of his face. Back in the real world Azino was in front of his bathroom's mirror holding his bloody nose.

"It is only a game, no need to have a nose bleed," Azino said. On Lunasakura's side of her computer she was drawing her and him kissing under charryblosom trees. Over on Mikuru's side she was holding a photo of Azino. Chibisera was holding an Azino plushy she made. Azino walked back to his computer with blood rags in his nose. He put his goggles back on and picked up his controller. Back in 'The World' Azino was left at the harbor. Azino went to the chaos gate. The girl's hid from Azino.

"Shh," Mikuru said to the rest of the girls.

"I'll go to 'Beautiful Raining Charryblosms'," Azino said putting in those keywords. Azino left for the area. The girls typed in the keywords to go after him. They all arrived at an area full of charryblosoms trees. They saw Azino and hid. Azino walked down the charryblossom path. Okaru was at the end of the path. All the girls looked at Okaru.

"Who is that?" Mikuru asked.

"I don't know," Lunasakura said.

"Okaru!" Azino said waving to Okaru. Azino began to run to him. Azino stopped right next to him with a big smile on his face.

"Azino, I want to ask you a favor," Okaru said.

"Okay Okaru," Azino said.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Umitori asked.

"Not a word. They are in a privet chat," Mikuru said.

"I want to test something on you," Okaru said.

"Um, okay," Azino said. Both Azino and Okaru left there area.

"Where did they go?" Mikuru yelled. Azino and Okaru where in a white room that looked as it had no end.

"So what did you want to test?" Azino asked looking around.

"This," Okaru said. A keyboard appeared and his hands. Okaru put in some keystrokes and Azino began to flout. Azino's body began to change. His body went from a boy to a girl. His costume became a dress. He returned to the ground. Azino looked at himself.

"OKARU! WHAT THE %*$?" Azino yelled.

"I wanted to test this program on you, and you said you would," Okaru said.

"But I did not this in mind," Azino said as his voice turned to a girl's voice.

"It will only last an hour. After that you will return to normal. You will keep all the powers of your class, just don't get killed. You might be stuck in that form if you do," Okaru said.

"Okaru," Azino said with a big frown on his face.

"Azino, you may find out things about your friends you never knew," Okaru said. Azino was back at the charryblosom trees and he was sill a girl.

"This is not funny," Azino said.

"Excuse me miss," Mikuru said walking up to Azino.

"Huh?" Azino said as looked at Mikuru and the girls.

"Have you seen a boy with blue hair and crescent moons under his eyes dressed in white like you?" Mikuru asked.

"Have you been following me...? I mean him?" Azino said.

"Yeah, we are trying to find out what one of us he likes," Mikuru said.

"He must be a lucky guy to have five girls after him," Azino said.

"Looks like he lest to root town," Lunasakura said.

"We better head back then," Mikuru said.

"What is your name miss?" Chibisera asked.

"My name is um Tamaka," Azino said the first name that came to his mind which came from the anime that was ending on the TV at the time.

"Nice name," Raven said. Azino suddenly had the song '19sai' play in his head. He turned his head.

"It had to be that song," Azino said.

"What song?" Umitori said.

"Oh, nothing," Azino said. They all left to town. Azino left to walk around town till the hour was over. Azino noticed a lot of guys were starting. Azino burned 55 minutes one guy stopped him.

"You want to go out somewhere?" the guy said.

"You want to fight the Demon Palace Emperor?" Azino threatened.

"There is no way you know him," the guy said.

"I know him quite will, you can say that we are the same," Azino said.

"I fight you. If you win I will leave you alone, but if I win, you have to go on a date with me," the guy said.

"Deal," Azino said. They went to the chaos gate and went to a random area to fight. They set up a barrier to fight. Azino pulled out his steam gun. The guy pulled out a Long Arm spear.

"Prepare for that date," The guy said.

"Not on your life," Azino said as he got ready to fight. The guy was the first to Attack, but Azino guarded it easily and countered with 'Thunder Spark'. The Long Arm guy charged At Azino fiercely. Azino got back and pulled out his twin blades. Azino dashed and attacked with 'Sword Dance' to tack advantage. They struck and repelled for 4 minutes before both of them were at critical HP. Azino only had 30 seconds to win and return to normal. Azino pulled out his steam gun. The clock hit 0 and him bad to return to normal. Azino quickly made the final strike with a 'Plectra Bullet'. Azino won the battle and retuned to normal. He left the area and went back to 'Beautiful Raining Charryblosoms'. Okaru was standing laughing. Azino dashed up to him.

"Did you enjoy being a girl?" Okaru said laughing.

"I was hit on and stared at," Azino said.

"Here," Okaru laughed and gave Azino a card.

"What is this?" Azino asked.

"It is you female form," Okaru said as he could not stop laughing.

"Not liking this," Azino said. He left the area and went back to Mac Anu. Chibisera was there and walked up to him.

"Azino," Chibisera asked.

"Yeah?" Azino replied.

"Do you go that way?" Chibisera asked. Everything just stopped even the background music.

"Name: Azino. Age: 17. Gender: Male. Class: Adept Rouge. I have just be accused of going that way," Azino monologue before he logged off.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: THE SAGE, THE FOREIGNER, AND THE MOON.

It has been two days since Azino was accused of going that way. He was lying in bed with a thermometer in his mouth. His mother took the thermometer out of his mouth and read in.

"You have a fever of 102 degrees," His mother said

"How?" Azino asked.

"You went to the hot springs over golden week, did you not?" His mother said.

"Yeah, I did," Azino said.

"Just stay in bed," his mother said before leaving the room. Azino turned on his computer and got his goggles and controller before lying back in bed. He logged on to 'The World'. He had a new mail from an unknown sender. He opened it and began to reed.

If you want to know about the secrets of your character come to the bridge of Mac Anu.

Azino closed the mail and logged into 'The World'. He was standing in Mac Anu. He walked to the bridge of Mac Anu. He looked over the water and saw himself.

"So you came, crescent moon," A voice said. Azino turned and saw a fox type PC and by the clothes it was a Shadow Warlock.

"Crescent moon?" Azino said.

"You are the crescent moon rouge, aren't you?" the fox PC said walking next to Azino.

"So how are you?" Azino said.

"Some people call me a sage and others call me a wise man but I am named Zetsu," the fox PC said sitting on the railing next to Azino.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Azino asked.

"Your character has a power that no other players have," Zetsu said.

"Do you mean my avatar?" Azino asked.

"I am not talking about your epitaph, Skeith," Zetsu said.

"How do you know about Skeith?" Azino said.

"As I said, I am a sage of this world," Zetsu said.

"Then what?" Azino said.

"Your power comes from 'The worlds it's self," Zetsu said.

"My bracelet?" Azino asked.

"True that came from the world it's self, but your character holds another power to it," Zetsu said.

"What is this power?" Azino said.

"You have the power to draw out every weapon in the world. That is but one of the powers you have. You are not a normal Adept Rouge. You are a master of all weapons. You hold so much power that not even CC corp. can control it," Zetsu said.

"I can draw any weapon?" Azino asked.

"Yes, but you have not awakened your ability yet. You have a long way to go before you can control this power of yours," Zetsu said.

"I see," Azino said looking at his reflection in the water.

"You have the power of the 4 guardians and more, but you look sad about it," Zetsu said.

"I have a lot on my mind. I have to find all the Epitaph users and find the truth. It is hard on someone like me," Azino said.

"I see how someone as young as you would feel about this. You have been through a lot in your life," Zetsu said.

"I don't want to have anyone hurt," Azino said.

"Your kind heart is one of your greatest powers and with that you have gained the bracelet," Zetsu said.

"I hate having too see people hurt. It makes me hate the people who hurt them," Azino said.

"Your anger to those who hurt for fun has given you your epitaph," Zetsu said.

"I want to end all this my adventure but I want to see it to the end," Azino said.

"Your determination has given you a power that none can match," Zetsu said.

"What is this power that is unmatched?" Azino asked.

"Your friends are your unmatched power," Zetsu said.

"My friends," Azino said looking into the water. A ripple in the water made him see his memories of his friends.

"You are a light that holds the power of 'The World' Zetsu said.

"I am light?" Azino said.

"You're the light that was given to us by Aura herself," Zetsu said.

"Aura," Azino said.

"You have the traits of all the people that guarded this world," Zetsu said.

"I wish I knew what to do next," Azino said.

"Here. Have my member address. You can call me when you want to talk to someone," Zetsu said.

"Thank you, Zetsu," Azino said.

"You have a long way till you can fight Cubia," Zetsu said logging off.

"Cubia," Azino said.

"_Help,_" A voice said. Azino turned and saw a female wavemaster in blue robes with a long hanging blue hat running to him.

"We won't hurt you," A heavy axman said.

"_Help,_" The wavemaster said. The girl hid behend Azino.

"Move out way," the Heavy axman said.

"NO!" Azino said.

"Just how do you think you are?" The heavy axman said

"I am Azino, I help those in need," Azino said.

"AZINO? The Crescent Moon Rouge?" The heavy axmen said.

"That is who I am," Azino said.

"You can have her," The Heavy Axmen said then he left.

"_Thank you,_" The wavemaster said.

"You're a foreigner. Let me try something," Azino said.

"_Huh,_" The wavemaster said.

"_Are you okay?_" Azino said poorly.

"_Your funny,_" the wavemaster laughed.

"Least she is laughing. I have to work on my English," Azino said.

"You're my hero," the wavemaster said

"you speak Japanese," Azino said.

"I speak it well," the wavemaster said.

"So you made me speak English just to laugh?" Azino said.

"No," the wavemaster said.

"I'm Azino, what is your name?" Azino asked.

"I am Houtaro," the wavemaster said.

"Nice name," Azino said.

"Thank you," Houtaro said.

"Here. If you ever need my help you can contact me," Azino said handing her his member address.

"Thank you," Houtaro said. Azino smiled and walked around Mac Anu. He looked at his weapon. Due to the new weapon and armor durability feature that was installed to 'The World' R.Z. his weapons and armor have reached there limit and were about to break. He walked to the repair shop in town. He fixed all his weapons and armor and bought a lot of repair powder so he could repair his weapons in an area. He got a message from Houtaro. Azino ran out of the repair shop and to the bridge. HE looked around for her. She was being chased by the Heavy Axmen from before. Azino called out his steam bike. He got on his bike and rode to them. Azino rode at top speed and past the Heavy Axmen. Azino felt like time slowed down as he turned his head to the heavy Axmen as he past him. Time to Azino speed back up. Azino grabbed Houtaro and pulled her on the bike.

"Azino," Houtaro said.

"You're safe now," Azino said with a smile. The heavy axman was on a steam bike riding next to them. He swung his ax at them. Azino turned out of the way before it could hit them. Azino pulled out his broadsword to fight back. The heavy axmen swung at Azino repeatedly. Azino speed up to out run the heavy axmen. Azino swung back but was blocked easily. The heavy axmen swung his ax at Azino's broadsword and broke it on contact.

"Your blade," Houtaro said. Azino looked at his sword.

"I just got that fixed," Azino said.

"Here, use this," Houtaro said handing him a new broadsword. It was different then all the others. The blade had no hand guard and was pure black. The blade had a level 5 rarity and level 5 rarity weapons and armor were unbreakable.

"I have not seen a blade like this," Azino said. Azino took the blade and got back to fighting. Azino had to make a tight turn and the steam bike battle went down the back alleys of Mac Anu. They all knew that none of them could fight with weapon here. Azino only knew one attack spell. The heavy axman threw spell trouts at them. Azino had to turn through so many passageways to dodge them all. Azino shot a Lai Zas to protect him and Houtaro. Azino found his way to the chaos gate and he set in the keywords 'speeding fighting biker' from his bike. Azino and Houtaro made it to a dessert area. It looked empty all around, but then a lot of steam bikers came out of nowhere. They all tried to attack Azino and Houtaro. Azino speed on his bike to get away from them but them all chaste them. They reach a cleft and were forced to fight back. Azino speeded to them and readied his broadsword. He used a Lai Zas as a distraction to catch them off guard and struck with his broadsword to knock them off their bikes. Azino swerved to attack a few of them one after another. Azino looked at his arts and saw that he could only use only one art with broadsword on his bike. Two bikes came around him and stopped him from turning. Both bikes tried to attack him at one. Azino had only a split second to react. He used 'Twin moons' as a counter rangeki. He was able to get two of them off there bikes. Azino made a sharp turn at the edge of a cliff. Houtaro was holding on tight to him. Azino had to try and get out of the area without sustaining too much damage. He thought about the return feathers but he had none when he cheeked.

"Azino," Houtaro yelled out. Everything slowed down for Azino. He heard a drop of water hit the surface of the water. Azino pulled out a scythe. A new weapon was now for him to use. Two arts were unlocked for his scythe. Azino made a shape turn and went the center of all the steam bikers.

"Lotus Flower," Azino said spinning the scythe over his head. A wave of energy disperses after the scythe stopped spinning knocking all the bikers off there steam bikes. Azino stopped his bike after the bikers fell.

"Is it over," Houtaro asked.

"Yeah. It's over," Azino said calmly.

"It's not done yet," A female voice said. Azino turned his head and saw a women with short, blue haired with a white racing jumpsuit. She had the new moon under bother her eyes and on her back.

"Who are you?" Azino yelled.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me in a steam bike battle, Crescent Moon Rouge," She said.

"Fine. You wait here Houtaro," Azino said.

"No, I want to fight her with you," Houtaro said.

"Guess there is no changing your mind," Azino said. Both of them got ready to fight. Azino counted backwards to himself silently. He reached one and both of them dashed at each other. Azino pulled out his broadsword as the other women pulled out a steam gun. Houtaro used 'Ap Do' to speed them up. They made a sharp turn and drove next to each other Azino made the battle quick by using 'Twin Moons' on the women's bike. The bike skidded on the ground after she fell off.

"You won, fair and square," the women said. Azino made a sharp stop next to the women.

"So who are you?" Azino asked.

"You know me better then any one, my son," the women said.

"MOM?!" Azino said.

"Yep, but here I am known as Nera, the New Moon Racer," the women said handing Azino her member address.

"I'm going to log off now," Azino said.

END OF CHAPTER 10


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: THE MYSTERIOUS HACKER

A day has passed since Azino's steam bike battle. Azino saw still laying in bed with a cold. He had to be a wet rag on his forehead to keep his fever down. He had his goggles and controller next to his bed. He logged on to his desk top and looked down the forums. A new thread on the forums. It was titled 'The strange voice'. Each post talked about the voice. The last post told that the voice was looking for him at 'disappearing epitaph's truth'. Azino looked if he had any mail but he had none. He logged into 'The World' knowing he had to go that area. Azino looked around Mac Anu. Everyone was staring at him. He headed back to the chaos gate. When he looked at his member addresses and saw that everyone was busy or offline. So it looked like he was on his own. He was now a level 50 and was heading to a level 50 area. He warped to 'disappearing epitaph's truth'. He was in a cave dungeon. Azino walked deeper in the dungeon wanting to hear the voice that was calling for him. There were no monsters on the first floor so he provided to the next floor with caution. He begins to hear the voice. The voice was either a woman's or young boy's.

"Azino," the voice said. Azino walked deeper into the dungeon to find the voice.

"Where are you?" Azino yelled.

"Are you Azino?" the voice said.

"Yes, I am," Azino replied.

"You the one I am looking for," the voice said.

"Why do you want me?" Azino said.

"I want to see the power that only you have," the voice said.

"My power?" Azino said. A yellow portal appeared in front of him.

"You are varying familiar with the old version of the world, aren't you?" the voice said. A monster covered in green data shields appeared before Azino. It took the form of an Armored Shogun.

"A data bug," Azino said.

"You remember fighting this in when you were in the old version," the voice said.

"But why?" Azino said.

"You must show me your power to move on," the voice said. The data bug attacked Azino with out hast. Azino took a quick side step to avoid the hit. He pulled out his twin blades and tried to cut it down with one cut. He readied his charge strike. But the monster tried to attack again. Azino tried to guard against it. He was able to hold back the blade. But he knew if he lost his footing he would be heavily damaged. Data bug pulled back its blade. Azino saw an opening and used an art. The art was 'Sparrow Counter' which dolt little damage. Azino pushed off the data bug to get far enough away to use recovery items. He threw three trout cards to buy him some time to think of a stagey but the tryouts did nothing. Azino's twin blades were about to break from holding off the data bug. Azino switch to his steam gun to fight from a distance. Azino shot several bullets at it but it did not slow down. With out any luck he quickly swathed to his broadsword that he got from Houtaro. The data bug begins slamming it's blades at Azino, but he used the broadsword as a guard. Azino could not fight back.

"Dang it," Azino said.

"So that is the limit of your power," the voice said.

"Shut up," Azino said getting angry.

"You have too little power to protect anyone," the voice said.

"Shut up," Azino said getting angrier.

"She chose the wrong person to save this world," the voice said.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Azino yelled. Skeith power began flooding out of Azino. He pulled out Skeith wand from R.1. All the spells were open for Azino's use.

"The power of Skeith unlocked a 4 new weapon for you. Wavemaster, Macabre Dancer, Harvest Cleric, and Shadow Warlock weapons and abilities are at his to command." the voice said.

"OrLei Zas," Azino said lifting up his hand. Beams of light cam from his hand and knocked the enemy back. Azino sent spell after spell at the data buck till a protection break.

"You can use data drain," the voice said.

"Data drain," Azino said holding out his right hand. The bracelet began to shine and shot the data bug. All the shields around it broke and it became a normal monster. Skeith's power was still flooding out. Azino casted another OrLei Zas to push the Armored Shogun back farther. He walked to the monster casting spell after spell.

"You can use the avatar awakening," the voice said.

"Now die," Azino said rising his hand. He shot another data drain and ripped the monster data fragment by data fragment till nothing was left.

"Your subconscious has now been fully tied with your epitaphs," the voice said.

"Are you done now?" Azino said as Skeith's energy began to seal it's self.

"Yes, you have cleared my test," the voice said.

"Skeith," Azino said to himself.

"You will be summand back here once you need to prove yourself to me," the voice said.

"Tell me who are you," Azino said.

"I am you most people call a hacker and I am the master of the Net slums, a place you will come to in time," the voice said.

"The Net slums?" Azino said but the voice disappeared. He thought there was nothing more to gain in the area and left. Okaru was waiting at the chaos gate.

"Hello Azino," Okaru said with a smile.

"Hey Okaru," Azino said smiling.

"Where did you go," Okaru asked.

"To that place told on the forum said a voice wanted me," Azino said.

"Really, what happened?" Okaru asked.

"I got all the spell users weapons," Azino said.

"Oh really?" Okaru said. Azino's speakers in the root town had the background music turned to the song 'Do You Believe in Magic'.

"OH $%* YOU OKARU," Azino said logging out.

END OF CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 DAY AT THE ALL GIRLS HOTSPRINGS

Three days have past since Azino when to see the voice that called out for him. He finally got over his cold. He has no school for the weekend but he still had all his clubs to go to. So he did not return home till late afternoon.

"Are you finally home son," Azino's mother said. Normally in the real world she is Azino's mother but on 'The World' she is known as the legendary new moon steam biker Nera.

"Yeah, I'm home," Azino said. Normally Azino is a standard 17 year old high school but online he known as the crescent moon rouge, demon palace arena emperor, and the epitaph user of Skeith.

"Big brother are you going on today?" Azino's sister said. His sister is only 9 years old but online she is known as the full moon knight.

"Yeah I was going to go on now. Mom, is Dad still on his business trip to America?" Azino said.

"Yeah, he still is. You know important his job at CC corp. is," Nera said.

"I know," Azino said in a depressed voice.

"I know how you feel about his job after what happened then but you can't blame your father," Nera said.

"I know," Azino said with a hint of anger in his voice. He walked up to his room and closed the door behind him. Azino sat down at his computer and logged on to his desktop. He looked if he had any mail but there was none to be found. There was a new post on the forums. The new post talked about a new event for girls only. The event was titled 'All Girls Hot Springs Vacation'. He thought it did not apply to him so he closed the forum and logged on to 'The World'. Azino had begun waking through Mac Anu as soon as he arrived and no female PC was around but all the male PC were mopping around.

"Sad, isn't it?" A voice said behind Azino. Azino turned around.

"Nouta," Azino said in shock.

"The entire girl PCs are at the hot springs," Nouta said.

"I noticed," Azino said.

"Even Mikuru is there, and she is too hyper to stay in one place," Nouta said chuckling.

"I guess you are right," Azino said looking down.

"What is the matter, you do look like the happy Azino I first met," Nouta said.

"I have had a lot to deal with recently," Azino said.

"Let's go to an area that I like to go to when I am worried about things. Don't worry there are no monsters there," Nouta said.

"Thank you," Azino said. Both Azino and Nouta walked to the chaos gate. Nouta typed in the keywords 'Hidden Forbidden Radiation'. Azino and Nouta were at Arche Koeln Waterfall.

"Welcome to Arche Koeln Waterfall, A lost ground," Nouta said.

"A lost ground?" Azino asked.

"Sorry I did not tell you," Nouta said.

"It is okay," Azino said.

"Azino," Nouta said

"What?" Azino said

"Look up at me," Nouta said.

"Okay," Azino said looking at Nouta.

"Ether in the real world or in this world, your soft emerald eyes don't lay," Nouta said.

"I know my eyes are green in both worlds," Azino said turning away.

"You still have a lot to learn from everyone around you," Nouta said.

"I know," Azino said.

"You still have a lot to do today," Nouta said leaving the area. Azino took one last look at the area before living the area. He walked through Mac Anu. Azino got an idea from thinking about the past. He pulled out the card that turns him in to a female PC.

"If I can't get to the hot springs as Azino, I will have to go as Tamaka. I can't believe I am going to do this," Azino said. He ran to the chaos gate and stopped in front of it. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him but no one was around. He held out the card as it began to shine. His PC change from boy to girl in an instant. Azino typed in the keywords 'Hidden Restricted Hot springs' for the event area. He warps to the area. He was in a change room when he warped in the area. All the girls were in towels. He saw his sister, his mother and all his friends in the area. Azino changed into the towel. Most guys would be sad because the world did not show nudity but Azino would laugh at them thinking that CC corp. would let that happen. Right now Azino was a female PC because of the card Okaru gave him. He went in to the hot springs to relax after he changed to the towel.

"Tamaka!" Lunasakura yelled wave at Azino. Azino walked to Lunasakura and all the girls who where in Azino's member addresses but Houtaro and Mimori were not there.

"Hello everyone," Azino said.

"We have not seen you in 6 days," Mikuru said.

"I know," Azino said.

"Isn't this hot springs relaxing," Chibisera said.

"You said it," Raven said.

"Even female PKers want to relax here," Nera said.

"I feel sorry for all the male players who don't get to go to a hot spring in 'The World'," Soria said.

"Hey Tamaka," Lunasakura said.

"What," Azino said turning to Lunasakura"

"Your eyes are a soft emerald color," Lunasakura said.

"Thank you," Azino said. Azino sat nervously next to all the girls. Time past quickly and it was already 7 at night. Most of the players in the area left.

"It is late and I have to get dinner started," Nera said.

"I'll help you mom," Soria said as they got out and left the area.

"I have to go to the store to get food." Mikuru said.

"I'll go with you, I live by you anyway," Raven said and both of them logged out.

"I need to get up early tomorrow," Umitori said logging out. All the girls left till it was only Azino, Lunasakura, and Chibisera were left.

"I better am going too," Azino said but Lunasakura and Chibisera were asleep on his shoulders. Azino did not want to wake them so he let them sleep. Azino started to fall asleep so he took a screenshot to remember the day he had and fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: HIKAZE'S RETURN

All seemed quite in 'The World' for the two and a half months that pasted since Azino began playing and he has been in event after event with his friends. One was even a play of the folktale 'Princess Kaguya'. Azino got the role of the father, Chibisera got the role of the mother and Lunasakura got the main role. Each of them got a rare item for it. Azino only grew to level 65 from the amount of training between events. It was about to be the beginning of summer and this is where this day begins.

"Summer vacation is almost here!" Azino said dressed in a blue and gray uniform setting at a computer at his school.

"Azino, are you logging on now." Mikuru asked sitting next to him. Azino pulled out his goggles and controller from under the desk.

"Azino, I have a note for you from a person from the other class." Nouta said handing Azino a note.

"What dose it say?" Mikuru said.

"It reads' from the AZURE SEA to the AZURE SKY, you must walk the path of the AZURE FLAME, become a light under the moon in our World of Twilight. Find the brother of a rose called Black.' that is what it said." Azino said.

"What dose it mean?" Mikuru asked.

"The AZURE SKY and the AZURE SKY must mean the Descendants of Fianna known as Balmung of the Azure Sky and Orca of the Azure Sea. The AZURE FLAME must mean Kite the Dot Hacker. The brother of a rose called Black must mean Kite's partner Blackrose's brother. I think his user name is Kazu. The World of Twilight must mean the net poem 'The Epitaph of Twilight' that the first version of 'The World' was built around." Nouta said. Both Azino and Mikuru were staring at him.

"How do you know this?" Azino asked.

"I read all the history of the about the Dot Hackers," Nouta said.

"Nouta is the smartest in our grade," Mikuru said.

"Pulse he is part of the 'Detective Club,'" Azino added.

"I have to go to my after school club now," Nouta said.

"I am going to log on now," Azino said putting on his goggles. A message was on his email. He opened it and it read.

Come to the place were the goddess once stood. I want to fight you.

It had no name on it. Azino knew it was at the Hulle Granz Cathedral and was ready. He logged into 'The World' and stood in Mac Anu.

"I need to go to the Hulle Granz Cathedral and find out who wants to fight me. I better get ready," Azino said heading to the shops. He walked down the shops and out of the corner of his eye he though saw three figures. One was in an armor suit with white wings and white hair as one of the others wore little armor and had blue pant all on him with brown hair and they both followed a red clothed character. The red clothed character was smiling at Azino. He turned as quick as he could to see who it was but they for gone. He felt a bit of encouragement after seeing the smile. He ran to the chaos gate to see if they were there but to no satisfaction. He looked at the chaos gate. He smiled to himself thinking about the smile.

"You have grown up a lot Azino," A voice said. Azino turned around and Okaru was standing behind him.

"Okaru," Azino said.

"You have even seen the Azure Knights themselves," Okaru said.

"So they were there?" Azino asked.

"Getting a smile of respect from the Azure Flame is something to be proud of," Okaru said.

"Thank you Okaru," Azino said feeling more encouragement. Okaru left after Azino said that. Azino warped to the Hulle Granz Cathedral and walked in. Two players were standing at the alter. They looked like PKers.

"Looks like a player walked to our meeting," one of them said.

"Looks like we can have so fun in this useless place," the other PKer said.

"Useless?" Azino said.

"No one ever comes here so there is no use for a place like this to de on this world," the first PKer said.

"Yeah, we only came here to PK some pour person that would come here," the seconded PKer said.

"It's people like you that are destroying our world," Azino said pulling out a level 5 rarity scythe. The blade of the scythe was colored blood red.

"That is a 'Blood Scythe' from the 'Dark Horror' event last week," the first PKer said.

"Only two players have ever passed the event and that weapon," the second PKer said.

"You have soiled the name of players of 'The World'. So were I stand now, you will not come to see the face of my grace," Azino said. Azino readied his scythe for battle. The PKers tried to run to the door but Azino stopped them. He used the back of the scythe to throw then into the wall.

"You're the PKKer known as the 'terror of the cresset moon' to the entire PK network," the seconded PKer said.

"That's him?" The first PKer asked.

"He is tied with the Terror of Death and the Blazing crimson Wind for the top PKK," the seconded PKer said. Azino walked up to them and slammed his scythe in to the ground.

"Tell me everything you know about Haseo," Azino said.

"We don't know anything about him" the first PKer said.

"But you just said his title," Azino said.

"All we know is that he once hunted for a PKer known as 'Tri-Edge'," the seconded PKer said.

"Who is 'Tri-Edge'," Azino asked.

"We don't know," both the PKers said.

"You're useless to me now," Azino said. He heeled up his scythe and PKKed both of them with one cut.

"You arrived here as I asked," a voice said. Azino turned to the Door and an Adept Rouge was standing there. The player had crimson hair and wore the same clothing as Azino but in black.

"Who are you?" Azino yelled.

"You don't remember, you PKed me in to Demon Palace and sent me into the deeps of hatred," The player said. He lifted up his head and had flame signs under his blood red eyes.

"You're Hikaze," Azino said.

"You're right I am him. I was sent into hatred of you after the Demon Palace. I swore to PK you and then get back all I lost," Hikaze said.

"So your goal now is to PK me," Azino said.

"I hear you are still searching for her," Hikaze said.

"Yeah, why do you ask," Azino said.

"I gave up on looking for her," Hikaze said.

"WHAT?" Azino said.

"As I said, my goal now is to PK you," Hikaze said. He pulled out a Blade Brander sword and dashed to Azino. Azino guarded and repelled Hikaze with his scythe.

"What is wrong with you?" Azino yelled.

"You have gained some new weapons to fight with now," Hikaze said. He dash back at Azino again. Azino switched to his Twin Blades to guard more attacks. Azino guarded attack after attack of Hikaze on slot of attack to a wall. Hikaze would not leave a single opening for Azino to attack and pining him to a wall.

"Lai Zas!" someone said and shot Hikaze off Azino.

"Who was that?" Hikaze said.

"You to boys should not be fighting like that," A voice said at the door. Azino turned to the door and smiled.

"Zetsu," Azino said.

"You're with him? Then I'll kill you too," Hikaze said dashing to Zetsu. There was the sound of a steam gun shot and Hikaze was sent flying to the alter. A player holding a steam gun stood next to him.

"Okaru," Azino said.

"Looks like you need help handling this one," Okaru said.

"Damn, watch your back Azino, I'll come after you again," Hikaze said as he left the area.

"We thought you would be here," Okaru said. Azino ran up to Okaru.

"Thank you Okaru," Azino said.

"Here Azino, A gift for the next time he shows up," Zetsu said handing him an item.

"These are the Twin Blades I had at the Library," Azino said.

"They are a rare pair of Twin Blades, only one pair is known to be in 'The World'," Zetsu said.

"They are called Sun and Moon," Okaru said.

"Thank You," Azino said.

"Azino, don't forget the kindness in your heart," Okaru said.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: A DATE WITH MIMORI AND KASAKA

Mimori and Kasaka are the epitaph users of Gorre. There PC looks almost the same except for some small differences. There personalities differ from each other. Mimori is a stubborn, reckless, protective girl and Kasaka is a friendly, kind, timid boy. Azino has a good friendship with these two and he is one of the few that can tell them apart. But since all the things that have been happening Azino has spent little time with them. But they have an idea to have Azino for the whole day.

A day has past since Hikaze returned and threaten Azino. Azino was asleep at his computer with the page he was on a search engine searching the 'Epitaph of Twilight'. He found vary little on it. It was his day off of school so he did not have to worry about school. His phone began to ring and he woke up in a daze. He picked up his phone and put it next to his ear with out lifting his head off his desk.

"Hello?" Azino said with a heavy daze.

"Azino?" the voice said shyly.

"Yeah?" Azino said still sleepily.

"It's umm..." the voice said.

"It's who?" Azino said still dazed.

"Meet me in 'The World' on tomorrow." the voice said fast then hung up the phone. He took the phone off his ear and set it back on the desk. He sat up and his head dropped back and forth. He logged on to his desktop and he had three messages. The first one was from CC corp.

Do too many problems with players in 'The World' the party size has dropped back to three. We are sorry for the inconvenience.

Azino was a bit sad that the party number had dropped back to three but it was okay. He opened the next message from CC corp.

Dear user,

A new awakening has been added to for all players to use. The 'Team Awakening' must have at least two members in a party to use. We hope you will use this Awakening Happily.

Azino felt a bit of excitement. He opened the last message and it was from Kasaka.

Azino, please come to Mac Anu.

Azino was amazed at how short it. He logged in to 'The World' and meet up with Kasaka and Mimori. Azino was ahead of the time he needed to meet them so he jogged through the town. Everything seemed calm. He was only known to the PKers as his PKK name so no normal player reacted to him. He was now too high of a level be the Demon palace emperor. His only popularity now to the normal player was as the 'Crescent moon rouge'. Azino reached the home which was the farthest place from the Chaos Gate. He got a flash mail from Mimori to meet them at the chaos gate. Azino was a bit mad that he had to run back to the chaos gate. He used a speed charm to go a lot faster. He reached Mimori and Kasaka in no time flat.

"What is the event we are going to?" Azino asked.

"We are going to do the 'Gob, Gob, Catch, Catch' event. The first to catch it and beat it get a rare item from a CC corp. employee," Kasaka said.

"The event is going to start soon," Mimori said.

"The event is at 'Blazing Fast Goblin'," Kasaka said.

"Okay to 'Blazing Fast Goblin'," Azino said. They all warped to the area. The area was a fully open field with no looks of stopping. Azino saw three other teams in the area. The first team was Umitori with Kenshi and Nouta. The next team was Lunasakura with Chibisera and Soria. The last team was Nera with Mikuru and Zetsu.

"Looks like the last team are here, and it is Azino," Umitori said.

"So everyone connected to Azino is competing in this event," Zetsu said. A voice from nowhere began to speck.

"Welcome to the 'Gob, Gob, Catch, Catch' event. The rules are simple catch and beat the goblin before anyone else. Steam bikes and the use of a Grunty can not be used when competing in this event. You must relay on teamwork and your own skills to win this event. Awakenings may be used in this event. The winners will get a rare item. Now, everyone ready?" the voice said.

"Ready!" Each team in synchronization said.

"In 3... 2... 1... GO!" the voice said. Everyone pulled out a scroll as the goblin appeared in the area.

"SPEED CHARM!" Everyone said in synchronization. Each of the team leaders were the first to run after the goblin. Azino pulled out his twin blades to have speed in his attacks. Nera began to clash with him at high speeds.

"You don't think they call me the New moon racer just because of my steam bike do you, son?" Nera said Attacking Azino with a pair of twin blades.

"I can tell that you chose to have the fast weapons knowing you are an Adept Rouge like me, mother," Azino said. Soria came and began to attack.

"It is an all out battle now," Soria said.

'Let's make a bet. Losers have to do the winner's chores all summer," Azino said.

"Fine," both Soria and Nera said. Azino gave a big grin and pulled out his scythe.

"Team awakening," Azino yelled. Mimori and Kasaka appeared next to him.

Azino jumped high into the air. The goblin was pulled into an all out attack. Mimori's gantlets turned into claws. She cut right thought them. Azino landed behind the whole group. Both Azino's and Kasaka's scythe became twice the size and they both gave them one big swing. The goblin was defeated and everyone else was left with 1 HP left. The event ended in a total of 75 seconds after it started.

"And the event is over. The winner is Team Azino!" The voice said.

"Looks like I don't have chorus all summer," Azino gave a smile.

"That was cheep." Soria said.

"Now time to give the rare item." The voice said. A Player in over sized diamond armor appeared.

"I am Piros The Great!" The Player said.

"Eh?" everyone said with a confused face.

"To Award you I give you my Member address!" Piros said handing Azino his member address.

"Damn," Azino said.

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: The Lost Ones

Azino sat at his computer the day after the contest with Mimori and Kasaka after sending the sorry notes saying that could not be with them the whole day and said that he would make it up to them.

"Azino," Azino's mom said from downstairs.

"Yes?" Azino replied.

"Time to eat," His mom said.

"I'm not hungry," Azino said.

"You have not eaten in 3 days, I'm worried," His mom said.

"I'm okay," Azino said.

"Okay, just tell me when you want anything," His mom said. Everything was quite after all that had happened. An hour pasted and Azino did not even touch his computer. A message appeared on his computer. He moved his mouse over it and opened it. The message was from Mikuru and read:

Dear Azino,

You have seemed down lately, tell me what is wrong if you want to, I just want you to be happy.

Sign,

Mikuru.

Azino gave a faint smile and began to type a reply.

Dear Mikuru,

Thank you for caring about me. I am having had a lot on my mind that it has been a bit painful. I'll meat you in 'The World' to talk about it,

Sign,

Azino

Azino sent the message to Mikuru and then logged on to 'The World' Azino looked at Mac Anu and saw what he normally sees.

"Umm, are you Azino?" a shy voice said from behind him. Azino turned around and saw a female Harvest Cleric in white robes with red lace on the hands and feet of the robes with a hood over her head, clutching her staff tightly.

"Yeah, I'm Azino," Azino said looking at her.

"My… my name…. I'm….sa…Saya…please too…. Too meet you." The girl said vary shyly.

"Are you the one who called me yesterday?" Azino asked.

"Yes, I….I want….to….play…'The World'….with you. Here," She said giving him her member address and logged off. Azino looked at here member address and it said she was a level one character.

"She is a Newbie here in 'The World'; I can't let here off on here own here with all the PKers." Azino said. An hour passed before Mikuru logged on. Azino sat by the Chaos Gate the whole time.

"Wait long?" Mikuru asked.

"No, I'm fine." Azino said

"Here, I got you a gift," Mikuru said handing him a card.

"What is it?" Azino asked taking the card.

"That card will let you into an area that was given to me by CC corp." Mikuru said.

"What are the Keywords," Azino asked.

"They are, True Light's Path," Mikuru said.

"Nice name," Azino said.

"It is a nice place," Mikuru said.

"Thank you," Azino said.

"Come there in 10 minuets there is something I have to do first," Mikuru said.

"Okay," Azino said. Mikuru left through the Chaos Gate. Azino walked through Mac Anu. As he walk passed the port he saw Chibisera. She had yet to know that he was there.

"I wish I could tell him how I feel. But I don't want to hurt the others. I'll ask him how he feels about everyone," Chibisera said.

"So who where you talking about," Azino walked next to her.

"Azino?" Chibisera said in apprise.

"So who did you talk about?" Azino said and sat next to her.

"No one, I was talking about no one," Chibisera said.

"It has been some time since it has just been you and me," Azino said.

"Your right," Chibisera said.

"I remember the first day we met; I saved you from the PKer and summoned Skeith." Azino said.

"Azino I…." Chibisera said. A flash mail to Azino interrupted them.

"It says to go to Mikuru," Azino said.

"Oh," Chibisera said.

"So what where you saying?" Azino asked.

"It's nothing. You better go to her," Chibisera said

"Okay, just mail me when you want to talk, for now I'll leave you with this," Azino said as he kissed her on her forehead. Her Face went all red as Azino left. Azino reached the chaos gate and went to True Light's Path. Azino warped to an island area basked in the full moon. At the end of at the end of the area was a shrine with Mikuru standing in front of it. Azino ran to Mikuru as she turned with a smile on her face. Azino stopped in shock at what he saw. Mikuru hand a hole in the center of here chest and here PC Core was gone. She began to fall and Azino caught her in his arms.

"You made it, at least I could see you one last time" Mikuru said as her PC began to deteriorate.

"No, you can't leave me yet Mikuru. Umitori needs you, Kenshi needs you, every one needs you, I need you," Azino was crying as he said that.

"You are such a cry baby, even since R.1.," Mikuru said.

"You where there?" Azino said.

"I was with you when you had no one." Mikuru said.

"You're Uribashi," Azino said.

"Yes, I was once named that here," Mikuru said.

"Don't go," Azino yelled. Mikuru's PC disappeared from Azino's arms. Okaru walked up behind him and place his hand on Azino's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Okaru said.

"I wish I could save her," Azino said.

"It is okay, Azino. Let it out," Okaru said. Azino cried for his loss with his hands holding Okaru's overcoat.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Azino's Choice

Two weeks have past since Mikuru became a Lost One. Two nurses stood outside of Mikuru's room in the hospital.

"That boy has visited here each day," the first nurse said.

"I hear his is a friend from that net game called 'The World'," the second nurse said.

"It sounds like another boy from 4 years ago." The first nurse said. Azino came out of Mikuru's room and walked down the hall and out of the hospital. He took the train home and entered his house with no climactic events.

"Azino, you have not talked to me in two weeks, what's wrong?" Azino's mother said.

"I'm sorry," Azino said walking up to his room. Azino locked himself in his room. His computer was on but in sleep mode. All of his room was covered in cloths and he laid on his bed. He fell asleep for three hours and when he woke up his computer was logged on to 'The World" log on screen. Azino got up and logged on. He entered 'The World' with a heavy burden.

"I have not seen Azino in about two weeks now," Kenshi said.

"He has been logging but he is never around," Umitori said.

"He never talks at school any more," Nouta said.

"I wonder what is wrong with him," Chibisera said. Azino warped in front of the Chaos Gate. Azino's costume had changed almost completely changed. His clothes were black; he wore a vest that only covered the upper part of his chest and with one long sleeve on his right arm. His pants were belted from the front to the back. He now had a long black scarf from his neck to his knees. Only the crescent moons on his face stayed the same.

"Azino?" Umitori said looking at his new look. Azino left to an area as fast as he arrived.

"Wait," Chibisera said. Azino warped to 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds' and stood in front of the pedestal.

"So you have returned to the beginning," A voice said. Azino turned to the door and saw Hikaze.

"What do you want?" Azino said.

"You're the one person I want to kill," Hikaze said.  
"I don't care about you any more; all I want is Mikuru to return." Azino said.

"So she was the one who became a Lost One" Hikaze said.

"Don't call her A Lost One," Azino yelled with his bracelet reacting.

"What's wrong with calling some one who is what they are," Hikaze said.

"I will save her," Azino yelled.

"I'll make you a deal, if you can beat me I'll help you with you quest to save here. But if you lose, I take you character core." Hikaze said with a grin on his face.

"My character core?" Azino said.

"The vary center of your character, it holds every thing even your avatar and bracelet." Hikaze said.

"I need my character to find an answer, but I don't want to lose her." Azino said.

"You could always run, but it proves you can't do anything. You may as well quit," Hikaze said.

"No, I will fight you, not for your help, but to save Mikuru," Azino said. Azino pulled out his twin blades.

"Now that is what I want to hear," Hikaze said and pulled out his twin blades. Hikaze charged at Azino but got repelled and flung back. Hikaze charged again but Azino changed to Edge Punisher and slammed him down to the ground.

"I won't lose," Azino said.

"I guess I don't have to hold back now," Hikaze said.

"What do you mean?" Azino said.

"I'll use me avatar weapon," Hikaze said getting up off the ground. He put away his twin blades away. A clay doll formed in his hand.

"That is your avatar weapon?" Azino said.

"And this is how it works," Hikaze said holding it up. The clay multiplied and spit to two full height PCs.

"Those PCs are…" Azino was almost speechless.

"Your right, they are the legendary heroes," Hikaze said. The clay formed into Kite and Haseo.

"Why," Azino said.

"You have to fight them," Hikaze said. He waved his hand and the clay PCs attacked at hit Azino. Azino's body began to hurt in the real world.

"What the," Azino said holding his chest.

"The avatar weapons of the epitaph let the one who receive the attack fell it in the real world," Hikaze said as he waved his hand again. The clay PCs attacked again and struck attack after attack. Azino fell to the ground in both worlds.

"Damn you," Azino said.

"The Avatar of Skeith was over powered so easily," Hikaze said and pulled back the Clay PCs.

"I don't want to lose," Azino said.

"That character core is mine." Hikaze said.

"Mikuru, I'm sorry." Azino said losing his eyes and Hikaze reached for his character core.

"Azino, don't give up," Mikuru said in his mind. Azino opened his eyes and Divine Awaking flooded out of his PC. All the weapons in 'The World' unlocked for him. His PC began to change. His right half of his vest turned white as the left of his pants turned white as well, wave marks burned all over his PC and the Skeith's bracelet appeared on his left arm.

"I won't let you this time. I'll use my other avatar weapon," Hikaze said pulling out a weapon that looked like a steam gun but shot twice as fast. Azino throw Skeith's wand and froze Hikaze. Azino moved as fast as light attacking Hikaze with all the weapons of 'The World' and end with a down words cut from Skeith's scythe.

"You lost," Azino said as Hikaze hit the floor.

"I won't lose." Hikaze said getting up and charging his with scythe. Azino put out both arms and both bracelets began to awaken.

"Data Drain Overdrive." Azino said. The bracelets charged up and drained Hikaze's data.

"Damn you Azino," Hikaze said as his PC disappeared.

"I will find a way to bring you back Mikuru," Azino said looking at the pedestal.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Good bye to 'The World' I knew before.

Azino looked at the pedestal of where Aura once stood.

"Why did you bring me back here? I want too know," Azino yelled. No one was around to answer. "Why dose it have to be so hard to find out?" Azino left the area without another world. Mac Anu was as lively as it was. Azino got a short mail and opened it as soon as he got it.

"If you want to know the truth, come to 'Hollowed Empty World'. Come alone."

The message lead nowhere but to that area. Azino felt uneasy about the area since it came from an unknown user but had no reason to distrust the message. Azino felt great danger going alone so to be on the safe side, he put all his rare items into a bank for safe keeping and saved his character data. He walked up to the chaos gate as Mimori and Kasaka arrived.

"Azino, we heard of a new event that is coming out in a week and we are leveling up for it. You want to join," Kasaka asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have something I have to take care of today," Azino replied.

"Okay. Just finish it quick so we can ready for it. It is almost summer now," Mimori said.

"I won't forget," Azino said. Mimori and Kasaka left to another area and Azino stood alone again. Azino's guild members lead by Nouta ran up to him.

"Azino. You haven't come to the guild in some time now," Nouta said.

"I'm sorry, I have had a lot on my plate recently," Azino said.

"Okay, just be careful," Nouta said heavily. Azino felt the worry around him knowing about Mikuru.

"I'll be sure too," Azino said.

"Good night," Nouta and the guild members said logging off. Azino was about ready to enter the keywords, till Chibisera and Lunasakura came into Mac Anu.

"Good evening Azino," Lunasakura said.

"Good evening," Azino replied.

"You're up quite late today," Chibisera said.

"I'm looking for something here in 'The World'," Azino replied heavy hearted.

"What is it," Chibisera said. Lunasakura put her hand on Chibisera's shoulder.

"He will tell us when he is ready," Lunasakura said.

"I hope you find it," Chibisera said.

"Good night Azino," Lunasakura said and both she and Chibisera logged off.

"Good night and good bye," Azino said. Azino entered the keywords 'Hollowed Empty World' and left to the area. When he arrived into the area there were only white as far as he could see. The area was empty of everything but him.

"User: Azino. You have been accused of hacking in the world, position of hacked items, illegal entrance into a forbidden area, illegal modification of data and in contacted with several data bugs," A voice said.

"System administers," Azino said.

"You have been found guilty of all charges and are sentenced to immediate deletion," The voice said.

"No, I can't be deleted yet. Mikuru is counting on me," Azino yelled.

"We let you off with your minor charges do to you are the lead programmer's son, but the charges are too heavy to let you off with a smack on the wrist," The voice said.

"I am in charge of deletion of your character," A man said coming out wearing lightweight cloths with crimson and azure mix with a gibbous moon on his face and back.

"You. My father," Azino said.

"Yes. But here I am the system administrator known as Senyuku," Azino's father said.

"I won't let you stop me from saving her," Azino said pulling out his Twin blades. The twin blades were motorizes for more attacks. Azino charged at his father and attacked full force. Senyuku guarded with on effort. Azino forced forward as hard as he could. His father threw him back as far as possible for him. Azino ended up in with every stats effect on him and could not move.

"To delete you, another epitaph user must do it," Senyuku said. With one swift hit Azino was down to 1 HP. Azino forced himself to his feet. Senyuku stabbed Azino straight into the character core with a violet root type weapon.

"How could you," Azino said

"The cursed wave, Cubia, is my avatar," Senyuku said.

"I must save her," Azino yelled.

"You must be deleted bit by bit," Senyuku said. Each of Azino's weapons were being pulled out one by one and held into other branches the sword. Azino fell unconscious form the shock of the feeling of his body be ripped apart.

"Good Bye, my son," Senyuku said. A staff pierced and broke the sword. A woman in white clothing held Azino in her arm.

"I need this boy, he is the key to saving this world," The woman said and she left as fast as she came.

"I'm sorry, I could not fully delete him, but I took out all his weapons and sealed his avatar," Senyuku said.

"Good work," The voice said.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rebirth of Azino

Azino woke up and read the words on his FDM. They said 'Character reconnection established. The monitor showed in a first person view. Azino looked at a white room with data passing by. He knew it was not the room he was in before.

"So you finely woke up," a voice said. It was the same voice that called for him in the area that let him use his avatar awaking. Azino looked over and saw a girl in a white kimono with long blond hair but he could only see her back.

"What happened," Azino said.

"Your character has been heavily damaged and I repaired on the data. You should be able to move again now," the girl said. Azino sat up and got off the bed he was laying on.

"Did you save me," Azino asked.

"Yes, but not much of you. You have lost all your weapons and your avatar is completely sealed for now. Your character data was so corrupt after that that I had to reconstruct most of the image of your character," The girl said. Azino set his view to third person and looked at himself. He clothes had become pure white. His chest armor looked like it spiraled to his waist. His waist down was a lot lighter cloths and had pads covering the sides of his legs with steel toe and heeled boots. His arms were covered by light weight armored gloves that went up just below his shoulder and the crescent moon appeared both shoulders and down his back. His face and azure hair remained the same and so did the crescent moons under his eyes.

"This is my new look, but I have no way to fight with no weapons," Azino said.

"I installed some new weapons into your character so you can fight. They are the Duel Guns and a weapon for the next explanation of 'The World' called the Swift Edge," The woman said. Azino pulled out his duel guns.

"DG-Z?" Azino said.

"There are three more DG weapons in the world, they are hidden in certain areas that you will have too look for," the woman said. Azino retuned the duel guns and pulled out a katana and sheath.

"Dawn Edge?" Azino said.

"There are only four swords world right now," the woman said.

"Is there anyway to obtain my old weapons?" Azino asked.

"You are lucky. Your weapons are scattered out to every lost grounds. But they have formed into doppelgangers and will fight back with the weapons. You must fight and beat them and obtain them once again," The woman said.

"Who are you," Azino asked.

"My name is Omariana," The woman said. Azino put way the sword.

"Can I still contact my friends," Azino asked.

"In the state that you are with the system administrators, it would not be a good idea to send it to them directly," Omariana said.

"I want to tell them not to worry," Azino said.

"I can forward it to them if you ever want to contact them," Omariana said.

"Thank you," Azino said. Omariana turned and gave Azino her mailing address. Azino looked at her scarlet eyes.

"There is a reading with your data signature on it coming from the 'Delta' Server in 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Grounds'," Omariana said.

"Wait, this is not in the 'Delta' server," Azino said.

"No, this is the net slums. A server that is not part of 'The World'. It is a place for hacked and junk data. Vagrant AI's are vary commonly seen around here," Omariana said.

"I thought it was only a rumor," Azino said.

"You better hurry now," Omariana said.

"Okay," Azino said.

End Of Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Battle for the Twin Blades

Azino looked around the Net Slums. The style was a run down city that looked like a cataclysmic event hit it. Azino got a shot mail as he walked. He opened it and read the mail.

Azino, I will help you by telling you what is happening in CC corp. You don't deserve what they are trying to do to you. You are the only hope for 'The World' as Aura said.

Azino looked at the name on the massage. The name read Cissnia. It was the woman that works with his father in the control over debugging the game. She was 7 years older then him but they had a deep friendship and he could trust her with his life. He then got another short mail from her.

I have given your character a gift. You can log off and not worry about your account being deleted. You will be hidden from any other CC corp. member. Don't worry; each message you and I can send to each other has been encoded to look like I'm talking to your friends in 'The World'.

Azino felt at ease knowing he had someone to relay on in CC corp. he sent a reply to her.

Thank you, I truly do owe you my life now. I am in a place that I can't tell you about yet. Better make sure everyone knows that I am okay and be sure to encode the messages from them to look like they are going to you.

Azino sent the message and walked to the Chaos Gate. He opened the menu to the gate and it asked him what server he wanted to set. He set it for the 'Delta' server and the key word menu opened up. He put in the key words 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground' and warped to the Hulle Granz Cathedral. Azino looked at the cathedral knowing he saw it many times before.

"I have been here so many times but it feels different this time," Azino said. Someone warped into the area it a Harvest Cleric dressed in white robes with red lace with a hood covering over her.

"Are you, Azino" She said looking straight at him.

"Yes, my name is Azino," Azino said

"It is um nice to see you again," the girl said. Azino took a good look at her and it then hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're Saya," Azino said.

"It is nice of you to remember me," She said looking down with a bright red face.

"It is not everyday that I get a member address from someone like the way I got yours," Azino said. But he thought to himself the words 'except the way I got the one from Piros the Great has to top running away'.

"I'm sorry," Saya said.

"It is okay. I was hoping that I would run into you one of these days, and today would be the greatest time to be of help," Azino said. He was also thinking the words 'because all my healing spells are gone and all I have is healing potions and a Harvest Cleric would help a great deal'.

"Is… that true?" Saya asked.

"It is," Azino said encouragingly. But he was thinking 'To tell the truth, I wish it was someone a little higher up in levels to help me fight the doppelgangers.'

"Okay, I'll help you," Saya said shyly. Azino sent her a party invite and she joined him. He noticed that she had grown to level 12 since he last met her when she was level 1.

"Okay let's go. There is a rare event here that was only given to some special players," Azino lied through his teeth not wanting to get her in trouble with being allied with him.

"Lead the way," Saya said embarrassed. Azino and Saya walked into the cathedral and walked to the pedestal.

"A girl use to stand about 10 years ago. Her name was Aura. Four years before that she helped the dot hacks and became the goddess of 'The World'" Azino said.

"You know a lot about this place," Saya said.

"It is just some old memories," Azino said. Two black orbs floated behind them. When they turned around they transformed into doppelgangers of themselves. Azino's doppelganger wielded his twin blades.

"What are they," Saya said.

"They are Doppelgangers," Azino said. Azino pulled out his duel guns hoping that Saya would not see them but knew that was imposable. A short mail reached Azino and it was from Omariana.

Dear Azino, The form your character in is called the Xth form. As well you have a program inside of you that will let your friends be filled with great power. The Xth extension inside you will empower them. You must let go of your doubts to use it.

"What doubts," Azino said. The doppelgangers attacked Saya but Azino shot them back before they touched her. He felt a bit different then he had before in previous battles. His chest burned with an odd sensation that made him feel stronger.

"Azino," Saya said. Azino pulled out the katana and used a skill trigger.

"Flash Phantom," Azino said. With in an instant of passing by he hit a six combo to his doppelganger. Azino's doppelganger began attacking relentlessly. He parried each attack with great success. Knowing he could not hold off the attacks for much longer without taking damage was making doubt he could even win. Then the message burned itself in to his mind. He gave one big repel to the doppelganger and pulled out his duel guns once again.

"Azino," Saya said.

"Do you trust me," Azino asked.

"What," Saya said.

"Do you trust me," Azino repeated.

"Yes," Saya said.

"I have no more doubts," Azino said. His character core came out of his chest. Azino grabbed it and held it in the air.

"Azino," Saya said.

"Xth Form Extension!" Azino yelled. Saya's character core began shining. Her robes busted into flowers and were replaced with a white dress and a red cape. The flowers formed back as a blue rose in her long burnet hair and a sash of red and white roses. Her staff turned into a rose of all red and blue petals.

"My heart is beating so fast," Saya said. Azino held out his duel guns. The bracelet shined.

"Can you use Ol Lezas for me," Azino said.

"Okay," Saya said.

"Thank you," Azino said. Saya held out her staff and pointed it at the doppelgangers.

"Ol Lezas," Saya said. And array of lights of every color shot out and went at the doppelgangers.

"Data Drain!" Azino yelled pulling the trigger on his duel guns. The data drain shot out and traveled along Saya's Ol Lezas and hit both doppelgangers. They reverted into black orbs again and shattered in to pieces. Azino picked up an item his doppelganger left behind.

"Twin Blade Essence," Azino said.

"Azino," Saya said.

"I guess I can't hide it any more." Azino said. Azino recapped everything that happened to him since he came to 'The World'.

"So you are fighting CC corp. now," Saya said.

"Yeah. But to do so I need to find all my weapons again," Azino said.

"I'll help you any time you need me….if you want," Saya said.

"Thank you," Azino said.

"This is good bye for now," Saya said.

"For now," Azino said. Saya gated out of the area smiling at Azino. Azino smiled and left back to the Net Slums.

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Scythe and Spear of Azino's Doubt

Azino sat on the bed were he woke up in the Net Slums. Omariana was working on the item Azino obtained from his doppelganger.

"How is it coming along," Azino asked.

"It is almost done. The revival of your Twin Blade abilities are coming along fairly well," Omariana said.

"It is so lonely being here in the Net Slums," Azino said.

"You have been in the Net Slums for only two days now and you don't have many other places to go," Omariana said

"I know, but the only person I can talk to is you, and I can't tell anyone where I am to meet them," Azino said.

"You're starting to doubt yourself in your loneliness. If this goes on you will not be able to use the Xth form Extension," Omariana said.

"I know, but it is vary hard knowing I can't see anyone," Azino said.

"If you want, I can allow you to bring one person from the outside here to help you out, but you only can have one person," Omariana said. Azino opened his friend list and looked at it for along time.

"Only one," Azino said to himself. He was torn from everyone he knew. He scrolled through and stopped on Mikuru.

"The essence is done and is now able for reinstallation," Omariana said. Azino stood up and Omariana handed him an extension card. He held to his character core and it began to shine. The card transformed into the twin blades he had before they were taken away.

"Omariana, I want to ask you a favor," Azino said.

"Tell me what you want," Omariana said.

"I want you to search for the character core of this player," Azino said holding Mikuru's mailing address.

"She is a Lost One isn't she," Omariana said.

"Yes. She is a dear friend of mine," Azino said.

"You're in luck. A fragment of her character core is with two of your weapons. They are in Indieglut Lugh," Omariana said.

"There is a person I want to see, can you contact them for me," Azino said.

"You want them to help you like that young flower did before," Omariana said.

"I want you to contact a Wavemaster named Nouta. Tell to meet me there," Azino said.

"Okay, I will contact your friend," Omariana said.

"Thank you," Azino said. Azino left to the Chaos Gate. He entered the key words 'Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood' and warped Indieglut Lugh. Azino walked up to the edge of the lake and looked at the tree. He remembered meeting his sister here and burned itself into his head about the demon palace tournament. Some one walked up and put there hand on Azino's shoulder. He quickly turned and pulled out his twin blades and placed it at there throat. Once he got a good look at them he saw that the person was a male twin blade. He had already put his twin blades at his throat as well. The player wore a red and black light weight clothes and bared wave marks on there face in the shape of wings.

"The Adept Rough wanted by CC corp. is here in Indieglut Lugh," The player said.

"I have my reasons to be here," Azino said.

"You are here and have no place to run," The player said.

"I don't intend on running," Azino said.

"Quite brave of you," The player said.

"I made a promise to someone saying that I would not fall behind. If I did run, I would be able to face them ever again," Azino said.

"A something so simple has led you here," the player said.

"That is not the only reason; I promised that I would save someone trapped in 'The World'," Azino said.

"You are a total moron," The player said. Azino kicked the player back and pulled out his duel guns. He dashed forwards and rammed the blade attached to the guns into the player. Azino pushed as hard as he could but could not break the players guard. The player pushed Azino back and threw him into the lake.

"Who are you," Azino said coming out of the water.

"I laugh at your stupidity. The day you came to 'The World' was the first day we met," The player said.

"No, it can't be," Azino said.

"That is right; I am the PK that you took down. You took me down so far that I hade to fully recreate my Account. I chose to take after your class and took up the Adept Rouge's muti-weapon," The player said. Azino got out of the water and stood up again.

"I won't let you harm any one again," Azino said.

"What are you going to do? You're a Level 120 and I am a level 150," The PK said.

"I stop you at any cost," Azino said.

"Your not alone, Azino," A voice said. They both turned and Nouta and the other members of Legacy stood with him.

"Nouta, Umitori, Raven, Everyone," Azino said happily.

"No matter, how many there are, you can't stop me," The PK said. With a snap of his fingers doppelgangers of everyone appeared. Azino had his twin doppelgangers to fight, both wielding his Flick Reaper and Long Arm weapons.

"Where is it," Azino said pointing his duel guns at the PK.

"What," The PK said.

"Where is her character core fragment," Azino demanded.

"This," The PK said holding Mikuru's character core fragment. Azino shot the PK's hand that was holding the fragment sending it into the air.

"Kirika," Azino yelled out. Kirika jumped over the PK and grabbed Mikuru's character core fragment.

"Got it," Kirika said.

"Kenshi," Azino said.

"Take This, Dust Bullet," Kenshi said shooting the PK with his third arts.

"Raven," Azino said.

"Got it," Raven said. She used all her stats spells to lower the PK and power up everyone.

"Don't worry, I got this next one," Umitori said shooting down all the doppelgangers.

"Edo, Let's go," Azino said charging at the PK.

"I'm with you," Edo said. The both hit the PK as hard as they could.

"You won't beat me," The PK said flinging the both away.

"My doubt was I could never be a good guild master and fall behind. But now I know, we stand to fight together," Azino said pulling out his character core.

"What are you doing," The PK said.

"Xth form Extension," Azino said. Everyone in Legacy began to change. Kenshi's tunic burst into flames and a phoenix and dragon pattern burned into in chest. The gantlets changed into a dragon and phoenix head. Edo's shined and transformed into golden armor with silver trimming. Umitori clothes became sorter and blended black into the orange. Raven held a pick scarf and bandages downer her chest to her waist. Kirika's outfit put a moonlit sky yukata over her ninja outfit and the mask vanished. Nouta transformed into a gray western mage style clothes with a large hat.

"What happened to all of you," The PK said.

"Now," Azino said. Everyone charged at the PK and put all their power together. Azino's bracelet began to shine"

"What are you doing, you brat," The PK said.

"It Azino of the Legacy. Now take this. Data Drain," Azino yelled pulling the trigger on his duel guns. The bracelet shot out right being the bullet. It shot Straight into the PK's Character core and his character shattered into data fragments and rained all over the area. Everyone looked at each other then to Azino.

"It is time to tell us what is going on Azino," Nouta said.

"Where to begin," Azino said. He retold everything that happened and what he needed to do.

"So you need to find the weapons of your character that were scattered through out 'The World' and look for the other Epitaph users at the same time," Nouta said.

"And you are looking for Mikuru's character core fragments to try and save her from being a lost one," Umitori said.

"And the Lost Grounds are the key to it all," Edo said.

"And you are staying at a place that can't be found by CC corp." Kirika said

"Yes, in a nutshell," Azino said.

"We trust that you are doing what your heat believes is true," Kenshi said.

"And if you need help we will always be here when you need us," Raven said.

"Thank you," Azino said.

"Good bye for now," Everyone said and left the area. Azino picked up his weapon essence and Mikuru's character core fragment and left to the Net Slums.

End of Chapter 20


End file.
